Insiders
by Neuroscpr
Summary: NOW WITH CH8- Aeryn's secrets are brought to light when Grayza exploits them for a plan that will put everyone, including the commandant herself, in great danger.
1. Default Chapter

Hello again, here's a fic I started after watching Natural Election. Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading.  
  
Fic: Insiders 1 by: Neuroscpr (mtrx9991@yahoo.com) rated: pg-13 spoilers up to: 4.07  
  
thanks to lucy for reading and helping.  
  
chapter 1  
  
The chamber was dark and menacing. Large enough to house an army of decadent onlookers and shifty merchants. Closed off from the outside world, it was lit by giant cauldrons of burning flames. The fire's red glow cast a frightening mood over the proceedings, though no one seemed to notice. In the middle of it all sat a large throne, raising a small man dressed in bright red for all to see.  
  
"Bring them out!" he shouted.  
  
Immediately a few of his surrounding entourage scurried off to complete the task. At the ruler's command, doors opened to the right and a parade of bruised and beaten prisoners marched out in chains. Sweat and blood shone brilliantly in the darkness, making them look about as bad as they felt.  
  
The ruler looked down at them with contempt and watched as they were strung up in front of him. He giggled to himself as a length of silk rope slid around in his pudgy hands. With one pull, the unfortunates would be plunged into the fire and burned alive before his eyes. Just the way he liked it.  
  
Suddenly a ragged voice broke the ceremony's momentum. "We'll be the last Perkor!" one of the prisoners shouted. This one was different from the rest, a Sebacean. "They'll come for you," he whispered.  
  
Perkor, unimpressed, shook his head and waved goodbye to the nuisance. Without another thought, he pulled the rope and cries of pain filled the chamber. He smiled maliciously.  
  
"I don't think s-  
  
Pulse fire interrupted his gloating and sent the chamber's inhabitants into panic. The main doors blew open as an explosion broke in from the other side. More blasts followed, taking down guard and angry merchant alike.  
  
"What the frell is happening?" Perkor shouted. "Who dares?"  
  
Three figures in black emerged out of the darkness. Each held dangerous weaponry and were obviously Sebacean. They would have been mistaken for Peacekeepers if not for the difference in uniform. All three raced forward, taking down any resistance and gunning for the ruler on his throne.  
  
Without speaking, one of the three moved ahead and pointed his weapon at the terrified ruler. His cold black eyes fixed on the target and his own version of an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"It's your turn Perkor," he whispered.  
  
"Lower your weapons!"  
  
The three intruders stopped their advance and searched the darkness for the source of the order. Before their surprised faces, real Peacekeeper soldiers poured out from behind every available hiding spot in the chamber. All with pulse rifles trained on them.  
  
"I won't ask again," one of them shouted. Dressed in captain's uniform, he stepped away from the throng and walked towards the trio. His face betrayed no fear. "Lower your weapons."  
  
They glanced nervously at each other and complied. Any move to the contrary would most certainly mean death, something they were trained to accept but was more difficult in the actual moment.  
  
"Why are you here?" one of the three asked.  
  
Instead of answering, the captain raised his pistol and fired point-blank into the inquirer's head. The body dropped lifelessly to the ground with a thud.  
  
The captain's dead eyes focused on the second intruder as he fired a shot into him. "That makes two," he whispered.  
  
Without looking up at the third, he spoke. "Get out of here," he said with enough volume for everyone to hear. "Tell your people. Tell John Crichton."  
  
His face suddenly a mask of confusion, the third man did as he was told. He turned and ran out of the door as fast as his legs could carry him. He heard the captain's last words as his transport came within sight.  
  
"Tell them they're all going to die."  
  
  
  
"Aren't these things supposed to be dead?" Chiana asked as she stuck her fork-like object into the plate in front of her.  
  
Noranti looked up from her own plate and smiled with self-satisfaction. "They're Trenallion Spider Veins," she declared. "Good for you."  
  
Chiana's face soured and Rygel spat out his own helping beside her.  
  
"You'll kill us all you old bat," the Hynerion cried. He shoved his plate away and slid back onto his throne sled. Hovering up above her, Rygel wiped his mouth furiously with the edge of his robe. "Insipid fossil," he murmured and floated away.  
  
"I think they're quite good," Noranti said.  
  
D'Argo slammed his own plate down on the table and growled. "No one asked you," he said. The newly promoted captain hadn't enjoyed getting first crack at the food.  
  
Watching them from the corner of the room, Sikozu scowled. Throughout the past solar days she'd grown to somewhat respect the crew of Moya's resourcefulness in a crisis. In the downtime, however, their behavior made spacing herself a viable option.  
  
"If you are not going to eat that," she said as breezily as possible, "I'll put it to good use."  
  
Sikozu reached for the bowl but D'Argo grabbed her wrist before she could get to it.  
  
"What use?" he asked.  
  
The redhead feigned ignorance. "Scorpius has not eaten," she answered. "He'll starve if we don't give him something. Unless Crichton wants him to starve." Sikozu looked over at the door as she said the words.  
  
If John Crichton had an objection he would not have been able to voice it. He sat quietly in his cell with a blank look on his face and no appetite.  
  
The privacy curtain that he'd been using for the past few arns slid open at the exact moment that Sikozu was making her exit on the tier above. John did not have to look up to see who it was.  
  
"I can't tell you everything," Aeryn said, a look of determination on her face. "It's not just about you and me."  
  
John met her eyes with a much softer look. Part of him just wanted to be alone but another rejoiced at the fact that she was confronting him instead of the other way around.  
  
"Not about everything," he whispered. "You hide yourself, and don't trust me to understand."  
  
Aeryn glared back, the truth in the human's words not enough to hinder her resolve. Her mind touched on something. "Tell me what happened on Arnessk," she challenged. "With Grayza."  
  
Crichton thought. He knew that he didn't want to tell her. That would mean admitting to himself that it had actually happened. How could he share it with her? "Something I'd rather forget," he answered. The look on his face was enough to communicate what that meant.  
  
"Tell me," Aeryn persisted.  
  
"Tell me where you went," John replied.  
  
Shocked by his attitude, and the pain she saw in him, Aeryn faltered. She felt angry for so many reasons but they weren't enough. Instead of saying anything, Aeryn turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
John slid down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Sikozu crept up to the jagged cell door with the plate of food in her hand. The disarray of uncompleted repairs went on around her as DRDs continued their work. She avoided the little creatures and watched.  
  
Inside his prison, Scorpius stood at the worktable with a hand pressed to his ear. He'd heard the low beep of an incoming transmission almost an arn ago. Yet there had been no connection for some time. The half-breed narrowed his eyes at the thought of losing such an asset.  
  
"Most inconvenient," he said aloud.  
  
From behind the door, Sikozu backed up a step and remained quiet.  
  
Scorpius set aside his coolant rod container and turned as a DRD sped past his leg. In one quick motion, he reached down and scooped it up.  
  
"Your assistance is required," he said and placed it on the table. The machine sputtered and beeped in protest but soon got the message.  
  
As he removed the DRD's outer cover, Scorpius pulled a tiny diskette from his temperature regulation suit. Instead of inserting it, however, he turned toward the door.  
  
"If you are going to spy on me, do so in such a way that I am not aware of it," he said.  
  
Blushing slightly, Sikozu stepped into plain view. "I brought you something to eat," she replied.  
  
"Very well. Enter."  
  
The redhead touched the door controls and then walked in as it slid open. Her eyes on Scorpius at all times, Sikozu set the plate down on the table. "What are you doing," she asked.  
  
Scorpius tucked his diskette into the tangled mess of electronics that made up the DRD. Instantly, it buzzed to life and lit up the adjacent wall with the image of a severe-looking man. "Awaiting new information," the half- breed said and motioned for Sikozu to watch.  
  
The image was of a peacekeeper, Scorpius' spy on the command carrier. As Sikozu took it in, she wondered how he'd managed to sign the man on. Prior knowledge told her that peacekeepers were not ready traitors. She smiled with admiration.  
  
He saw her change in expression and matched it. Scorpius was not used to such uninhibited praise from others. It pleased him and yet was somewhat disturbing. Before he could say anything, the video started to play.  
  
"Scorpius, sir," the peacekeeper said. "Security has been raised in all sectors. They are planning something but I have not yet acquired the details."  
  
Sikozu looked to Scorpius. He was frowning.  
  
"I've spoken to the general as you requested," the soldier continued. "I-  
  
Suddenly the image went black and distortion took over the spy's last words. Unfazed, Scorpius removed his diskette. He pocketed it and then turned to Sikozu.  
  
"Do not follow his example," he said coldly.  
  
  
  
Commandant Grayza sauntered into the prowler bay and smiled. As her eyes scanned over the room, she noted only one technician's area being occupied.  
  
"Officer Rinlo," she called out.  
  
Startled, the severe-looking peacekeeper stood up to full height and caught a glimpse of the new arrival. Her presence made him ill at ease and Grayza instantly knew it.  
  
"How may I be of assistance ma'am?" he asked stiffly.  
  
Taking her time, Grayza crossed the room and came to a stop in front of the young pilot. She looked him over and then placed a hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, I know."  
  
Rinlo's eyes widened for a microt and then steadied. His standard issue scowl returned. "I don't know what you mean ma'am."  
  
Grayza's grip tightened. "Don't worry," she said.  
  
"I'll help you remember."  
  
  
  
Aeryn practically kicked the door open as she reached her cell. She closed her eyes and tried not to imagine what Scorpius had hinted at and John had refused to confirm. It was just another frelling complication where there was already too many.  
  
"It means nothing," she stated and then walked in.  
  
The room was dark but Aeryn could immediately tell there was someone there. She reached for her weapon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Off in the corner, a young woman sat, her head turned away.  
  
"What do you want Chiana?"  
  
The Nebari stood up, almost as if embarrassed to be there, and smiled. "I thought you might wanna talk," she said.  
  
Aeryn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why would I talk to you," she asked icily. "So the whole ship can hear about it?"  
  
Chiana looked down at her boots, her hand fumbling for something to grab onto. "Naw, I just thought you might need to talk to someone."  
  
The ex-peacekeeper shook her head and then knelt down to pick up some clothing that had fallen to the floor. She said nothing.  
  
"Ok," Chiana said and started for the door.  
  
"I can't do what he's asking" Aeryn suddenly whispered.. "He can't just-  
  
Chiana had begun to move towards Aeryn, intent on offering comfort. But the words she heard made her change her mind. As matter-of-factly as she could manage, Chiana said, "shut up."  
  
Aeryn looked up at her. "What?"  
  
"Your life's frelled up, I get that," Chiana said. "So's mine, so's everyone else's. If you really wanna be with him, just do what he wants."  
  
Unable to form a response, Aeryn instead looked away and caught sight of her bag lying on the bed. Something was blinking inside. A tiny red light that she knew well.  
  
"Chiana get out," she said.  
  
The Nebari frowned. Before she could say anything though, Aeryn repeated herself.  
  
"Get out now."  
  
Chiana did as she was told.  
  
  
  
"What the yotz are you doing!" Rygel cried as the black substance sprayed across the room and dirtied his favorite robe. D'Argo's head peeked out from inside the Farscape module's cockpit. He glanced at the furious Hynerion and shrugged. "Did I get you?" he asked.  
  
Shaking his little fist at the Luxan, Rygel floated in the opposite direction. "I thought Crichton told you to stay away from that thing," he shouted. "Or does the captain get to do whatever he likes?"  
  
"I didn't choose to be the captain, alright," D'Argo said. He reached back down into the module and sighed. His initial idea had been to refuel the ship for Crichton. Something that might distract the human a little bit. So far it had turned out to be more trouble than it was worth.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rygel asked.  
  
D'Argo looked up again and realized that Rygel wasn't talking to him. "Aeryn?"  
  
The ex-peacekeeper walked in with a black bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair was still down and she was wearing her old leather coat. She did not stop.  
  
"Where-  
  
"Out," she answered before D'Argo could finish. "I'll be back soon."  
  
D'Argo watched with more than a little concern as she climbed into her prowler and engaged the engines. As the hangar began to fill with noise, he picked up his comm.  
  
"Crichton," he said. There was no answer. Putting the comm back down, D'Argo stood and headed for Lo'la.  
  
"More meddling I see," asked Rygel.  
  
D'Argo glanced back at him as he climbed aboard. "I'm not meddling," he answered. "But I'm not going to let Aeryn get herself killed.  
  
Microts later, Aeryn's prowler lifted up off the ground and headed out through Moya's open hangar doors. Though she did not realize it, an invisible Luxan ship followed close behind.  
  
"That's meddling," Rygel said to no one but himself.  
  
  
  
Braca removed two sweaty hands from his ringing ears as the shrieking finally came to a stop. He stepped forward from the doorway and walked to the slowing Aurora Chair. His supervising officer waited there for him.  
  
"Did you get what you needed ma'am," he asked. Commandant Grayza turned to her right-hand man and smiled serenely. "No need to worry yourself captain," she said. "I trust you've completed your assignment?"  
  
The new captain beamed as he nodded in affirmation. "All available ships are depositing the new beacons ma'am," he responded. "Everything is on schedule."  
  
A final moan escaped Officer Rinlo's open mouth as he tumbled to the ground. He took his final breaths there before being carried away by two orderlies.  
  
"I want every ranking officer interrogated, captain," Grayza said. "There will be no more information leaks from this ship. Am I understood?"  
  
Braca looked into her eyes and had to fight to keep from stuttering. "Perfectly ma'am," he managed and turned to leave. That was when he spotted another figure in the room.  
  
"Go ahead captain," the commandant said. "Ask your question."  
  
He sniffed involuntarily and took in Grayza's strange aroma. It made his insides tingle. "If you are certain this plan will work ma'am," he asked, "Why is he here?"  
  
Grayza glanced over at the figure and smiled. "Certainty is a luxury captain," she said. "One we cannot afford."  
  
The figure looked up at Grayza as she spoke and then followed Braca out of the room. Both men wore captain's uniforms, but only one had blood on his hands that day.  
  
TBC Neuroscpr 


	2. chapter 2

Ok then, it looks like you enjoyed that first part so I hope you'll stick around and see what's what. Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you likes.  
  
Fic: Insiders p2 by: Neuroscpr (mtrx9991@yahoo.com) rating: pg-13 spoilers up to: current  
  
P2-5 will be posted MONDAY, TUESDAY, WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY  
  
thanks to can for all the help  
  
chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean she left?"  
  
A DRD scurried out of the way as John and Chiana came charging down the corridor. They moved with the speed of two people who were used to getting answers they didn't want to hear.  
  
"Exactly what I said," Chiana answered. "She got in her prowler and left."  
  
John reached out and gripped the Nebari's arm. The action brought them both to an abrupt stop and spun Chiana around to face her companion.  
  
"Aeryn got in her prowler and left?"  
  
Chiana pushed him away. "Yeah," she said. "Now quit frelling around. Pilot wants us in the hangar when he gets here."  
  
"Did she say anything?" John continued.  
  
She rolled her eyes and started back down the corridor. Chiana could feel the human's eyes on her back but she didn't want to turn around, didn't want to see him like that again.  
  
"Rygel told me she said she'd be back," she answered. "That's all I know."  
  
John ran to catch up. "What about D'Argo? You said he was there too."  
  
The newest question made Chiana stop again and turn around. Her wild hair fell down over her face and managed to hide the look of worry that had begun to form. "He's gone too," she whispered.  
  
Before John could ask about that, they entered the hangar. The inner doors were already open and they could just make out the stars that shone at the other end. No one was there to greet them.  
  
"Ok Pilot, what are we looking for?" John asked.  
  
Pilot's voice came in over the comm just a microt later. "Thank you for hurrying commander," he said. "Moya and I are both very concerned."  
  
Chiana shot a look at John. He shook his head and tapped the comm again. "Yeah, what else is new? What's the problem?"  
  
"If not for our recent encounter, Moya and I would have dismissed it as debris," Pilot answered. "However, closer scans reveal it is a body."  
  
"A body?" Chiana exclaimed. "What the frell's a body doing floating around in space?"  
  
Pilot sighed over the comm. "It appears we are about to find out Chiana."  
  
Behind them, Sikozu walked into the room covered in one of Moya's orange blankets. She looked from the human to the Nebari and frowned. "Whatever is going on, I don't see why it was necessary to."  
  
"It's coming in!" Pilot shouted.  
  
As he spoke, a black spot appeared in the outer hangar and began moving toward them. The force of Moya's docking web had sent it in at tremendous speed with no engine to slow the descent.  
  
"Crichton," Chiana said. "Grab it!"  
  
John glanced over at her in alarm just as the object came barreling into the inner hangar. It slammed headfirst into the unassuming astronaut and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Chiana!"  
  
The Nebari moved quickly to his side and pulled at the body. "Hey Sikozu, help me with this!"  
  
Sikozu groaned but did as she was told. Together they managed to push the body aside and get to Crichton.  
  
"Crichton, you alright?" Chiana said, a smile spreading across her lips.  
  
John blinked a few times and then used his hands to shield the brightness of Moya's overhead lights. Seeing Chiana's grin, he did the opposite. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Chiana giggled as she helped him up. "I guess that's a new one for us huh?"  
  
He looked down at the body and nodded. It was wearing a black space suit that appeared intact. John thought it looked peacekeeperish.  
  
"Hey pip, do me a favor," he said. "Take Sikozu and put this guy in a cell."  
  
Sikozu looked up as her name was called. "We don't even know if he's alive," she challenged. "And you want to put him in a cell?"  
  
John and Chiana exchanged looks. "You know me," he said. "I have difficulty trusting people."  
  
As he turned to walk out of the room, Chiana started to pick the body up. "Where are you gonna be?" she called out.  
  
"I'll be back," John said as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
The ship's internal systems cast a menacing red glow over the proceedings in Scorpius' cell. He sat quietly before the table, Crichton's chess game laid out before him. The hybrid had spent many arns learning its maneuvers. It was interesting, but ultimately a waste of time in his opinion.  
  
Through the jagged bars of the cell, John watched the monster that had tormented him for so long. It still made his mind flinch every time he saw him. The enemy right at the center of his home.  
  
"That's mine," he finally said.  
  
Scorpius looked up from the table and almost grinned. "Quite right John," he responded. "My apologies."  
  
When Crichton didn't answer, the hybrid continued. "It is an interesting gam-  
  
"Why'd she leave?"  
  
Scorpius was caught slightly off-guard. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean John," he said.  
  
"Why. Did. Aeryn. Leave?"  
  
The connection became evident and Scorpius smiled fully. "I see."  
  
John slammed the cell door with all his might, rattling it and scattering the small litter of DRDs that were still stationed outside.  
  
"If I had known that Officer Sun had such an adverse effect on your mind, I would not have bothered with the neural clone."  
  
Crichton, with alarmingly little forethought, reached for his pulse pistol. Thankfully, something inside forced him to stop. Something deep down. "Just tell me why," he ordered.  
  
Scorpius shook his head thoughtfully. "I do not know John," he answered. "Officer."  
  
"Stop calling her that!"  
  
The hybrid almost laughed, but managed to restrain himself. "Even if I knew John, you would not want to hear it from me."  
  
John stared back angrily at his old enemy but said nothing in return. Instead, he turned on his heels and walked back the way he had come.  
  
"May I ask one question John?" asked Scorpius.  
  
The human stopped in mid-step.  
  
"This body you brought aboard," Scorpius said. "Is it peacekeeper?"  
  
John wondered how Scorpy had found out but did not ask him. Instead he continued on out of the corridor.  
  
Scorpius breathed out slowly, a despondent look in his eyes. "Be careful John," he whispered.  
  
  
  
She wasn't the type of person who just cried. True, during some of the more emotional moments in her life, the tears had come. Heavily even. But this was different. She was alone in her prowler, surrounded by the emptiness of space and the tears that might have helped so much did not come.  
  
Aeryn reached out blindly and searched through the cargo she'd collected in the time she'd went away. Some of them were necessary survival tools. Others held special meaning. Her hand found the bag of wanted beacons. Each held the face of one of Moya's crew. Every face except hers.  
  
She found John Crichton's and let it play as she had so many times before. The thought that she was purposely torturing herself, payment for something she couldn't even tell him about, had crossed her mind many times.  
  
"A reward for the capture of John Crichton," Grayza's placid face repeated over and over.  
  
Aeryn shut it off and closed her eyes. She knew the rendezvous point was drawing near, but there was still time for a little rest. Instead of that though, she thought about what Scorpius had let slip. Aeryn wondered what had happened to John Crichton on Arnessk. She wondered what Grayza had done to change him.  
  
'Beep.'  
  
She looked up at the prowler's control center and spotted where the warning had come from. It only took a microt to realize what was going on.  
  
"Is that you Officer Sun?"  
  
Aeryn frowned as she steadied the prowler for descent. Below her, the view opened up on a large inhabited planet. The kind of place one could get lost in.  
  
"It is," she replied.  
  
"Good," the voice said. "You're cleared to land."  
  
As the prowler shifted direction and headed downward, a second ship maintained its orbit. Invisible to the scanners that surveyed the area, it was host to only one passenger. D'Argo replayed the message one time before directing Lo'la to follow.  
  
  
  
"Strange sight."  
  
Braca stopped and turned to face the man he was escorting. A look of restrained confusion made its way over his face. "What was that?" he asked.  
  
The man in similar uniform smiled gently and nodded toward him. "Strange to see a captain undertaking such a trivial duty."  
  
"You keep your insights to yourself," Braca snapped. "Is that clear?"  
  
In what may have been an effort to annoy Braca even further, the man chuckled. "Yes sir, of course sir," he replied.  
  
Braca straightened up and continued on toward the appropriate hangar.  
  
"Except I'm not a peacekeeper," the man said as he caught up. "So you're not actually my superior."  
  
The captain kept walking but answered anyway. "I don't care what you are," he said. "Soldier, bounty hunter, whatever. On this ship, you'll do as I say." As he said this, they reached the appropriate door.  
  
"Actually, I'm not the bounty hunter," the man said as the door opened. "He is."  
  
Braca looked up just in time to see an enormous hand reach out and grab him by the throat. Within microts, his arms and legs were flailing in mid-air as the assailant lifted him up.  
  
"You are captain Braca?" the hand's owner asked.  
  
Turning blue, Braca managed to nod vigorously. His fears were elevated when he realized what exactly was holding him.  
  
"Yes, that's right," it said. "I'm a Scarran. But you can call me Klavic." With that, he dropped Braca and took a step back.  
  
Scorpius' former lieutenant trembled as he took in the reptilian form of the Scarran. He'd seen many in his lifetime but none this close as far as he could remember. "A Scarran?" Braca realized at that moment that his trade-up in superiors had indeed come with its own set of hazards.  
  
"That's right," Klavic answered. "Now, let's get going."  
  
He grabbed Braca by the collar and dragged him aboard his small craft. In less than a quarter of an arn, they were airborne.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just try it!" Chiana shouted, her hand reaching quickly for the shoulder holster at her side. She whipped out the pistol and aimed it at the lifeless body behind the cell.  
  
"Is everything alright Chiana?"  
  
The Nebari glanced up at the ceiling and smiled. "Sure Pilot, everything's just great," she answered. "Just practicing."  
  
"It was very convincing," the creature offered.  
  
"Thanks Pilot."  
  
In that solitary microt of distraction, she missed the slight jerk in her captor's left leg. A deep breath and a fluttering of eyelids followed it.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled. "You moved."  
  
The prisoner's hands reached up to his helmet and made quick work of removing it. Beneath the black sphere was the face of a young man. His features were rough and several scars lined his face but Chiana could immediately tell the species.  
  
"You're a Sebacean," she said.  
  
Caught off guard, the man jumped to his feet and backed up against the wall. "Where am I?" He cried. "What is this? Who are you?"  
  
Chiana raised her hands above her head. "Hold on, I'm not gonna hurt you," she tried to say as reassuringly as possible.  
  
The man stared at her for a microt and then grabbed at the front area of his space suit. Its fabric tore away easily and a small pulse pistol fell out into his hands. "Let me out," he ordered.  
  
Chiana, wide-eyed, looked from his face to the gun but did nothing else.  
  
A warning shot fired through the bars and burned into Moya's metallic skin.  
  
"Let me out!" he shouted.  
  
"Ok, ok," Chiana stammered. "Don't go farhbot on me." She inched forward and waved her hand over the door controls. The door slid open unceremoniously.  
  
The man kept his gun aimed at her as he ran out of the cell and disappeared down the corridor. As soon as he was out of sight, Chiana grabbed at her comm.  
  
"Aw frell!"  
  
"Pip, what's wrong?" John asked.  
  
She kicked herself for being so stupid. "Crichton, the guy got away."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Chiana paused a microt before answering. "He had a gun."  
  
"You didn't check him for weapons?" Crichton asked.  
  
"I did but. Just get your ass over here!" Chiana said before shutting off the comm. She fell back against the wall and banged her head against it. 'Stupid tralk.'  
  
  
  
The space man ran with as much speed as his weak legs could muster. Unfortunately for him, his experience on leviathans was not extensive. Every corridor and junction looked like the one he had just passed.  
  
"Please surrender," a voice said. "You will not be harmed."  
  
He could only guess that it was the pilot's voice. Unmoved, the space man continued on and suddenly found himself in a dark area of the ship unlike the others. Through the dim light, he saw a figure that made his blood run cold.  
  
Scorpius looked through the bars of his cell and spotted the peacekeeper just as he himself was spotted. The same look of surprise spread across their faces.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The hybrid asked.  
  
The space man ignored the question and raised his pistol. Even in the dark both of them could see it shaking. "Why is this happening?!" He shouted.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Scorpius answered. A pulse blast fired over his head.  
  
"Frell that. You do!" The man shouted back. "Why are they doing this to us?" He asked. "Tell me now or I'll fire."  
  
Scorpius took a step back though he knew there would be no escape. His vast intellect searched for a way to appease the man that did not involve the truth. For once it came up short.  
  
"Fine then," the man said. "You die." He raised his weapon once more and began to pull back on the trigger. The pulse pistol clicked.  
  
The blast erupted from the gun just as Sikozu jumped onto the man's back. It hit the cell door and fizzled out. Meanwhile, Sikozu wrapped her arms around the man's neck and tried to wrestle him to the ground. He threw her off easily but did not attempt another shot.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Sikozu shouted. "Come back here!" Her cries went unanswered as the man turned and ran back the way he had come.  
  
From inside the cell, Scorpius was growing increasingly distraught. In a moment of decisiveness, he ran to the cell door and shouted out, "Why are you here?!"  
  
Sikozu looked back at Scorpius and followed his lead. "Why are you here?" she yelled.  
  
The man did not stay to answer.  
  
  
  
D'Argo watched from a distance as Aeryn made her way across the small marketplace. He'd already picked out a large abandoned building as her probable destination. It seemed to fit the pattern of her behavior. As discreetly as possible, he unsheathed his Qualta blade and crept forward.  
  
Ahead of him, Aeryn walked up to the building's rotted door and knocked lightly. Though she could not see them, she knew there were several weapons trained on her at the moment. It was a familiar feeling.  
  
"You're cleared," a low voice said. "Come in."  
  
The wooden door swung open part of the way and then stopped. Aeryn had to squeeze herself through the gap before it slammed shut again. Accomplishing this, a pulse rifle peeked out and touched the smooth skin of her forehead.  
  
"Right on time, Officer Sun."  
  
Aeryn nodded at the gun wielder and proceeded into the musty darkness of the room. At its center was a small green table where three men sat talking. Each one of them was heavily armed and could kill her before she reached for her weapon. Or at least that's what they thought.  
  
"You called for me?" Aeryn asked.  
  
One of the men stood and looked up at her. He was the only one she recognized and perhaps that was why he smiled. "Hello Officer Sun," he said.  
  
Aeryn showed no trace of emotion. She stepped forward and nodded curtly at the man. "You sent for me?"  
  
The man nodded, his face suddenly serious. "Yes, we did."  
  
"Why?" Aeryn asked.  
  
He glanced at his two companions and both reached for their weapons. "I really wasn't sure if you would come," he said. "Since you have, I'll do you the courtesy of being honest."  
  
Outside, D'Argo moved in a bit closer.  
  
"We called you here," the man said and then paused, "... to get you off Moya."  
  
TBC  
  
Neuroscpr 


	3. chapter 3

here's part 3 for all you lovely readers out there. Hope you likes and thanks for reading.  
  
Fic: Insiders p3 by: Neuroscpr (mtrx9991@yahoo.com) rating: pg-13 spoilers up to: current P2-5 will be posted MONDAY, TUESDAY, WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY  
  
thanks to can for all her help  
  
chapter 3:  
  
John pulled his pistol out of the holster as the sound of pounding footsteps reached his ears. He backed up against the wall and waited as it grew closer.  
  
"Chiana," he whispered.  
  
"I'm here, what is it Crichton."  
  
The human might have been comforted by those words if they weren't coming from the comm on his shirt. He was all alone for the moment.  
  
"Did you see which way he went," he asked.  
  
There was a short pause on the other end as Chiana thought about the question. "Naw, he could have gone anywhere."  
  
Just then the footsteps came to a stop. Crichton looked up as a shadow passed by the door to the room he was hiding in. It seemed to slow as it fell over him.  
  
"Hold on Pip," he said. "I think I got him."  
  
The shadow stopped.  
  
"Who's there?" John called out.  
  
His cell's door opened with a whoosh and the space man walked in. The two men, each with pulse pistol in hand and aimed, stared at each other. Neither felt compelled to shoot first.  
  
"You are John Crichton?" The man asked.  
  
John shrugged as he took a step forward. "Last time I checked," he answered. "Who are you?"  
  
The man raised his gun a little higher and it began to shake slightly. His eyes were wide and showed evidence of the fear he was feeling. There had not been many missions like this in his past. "Drop the weapon."  
  
"How about we do it together?" John asked.  
  
Both pistols remained in the air.  
  
"No, didn't think so," the human said.  
  
The eerie silence that began to form was broken as a single DRD rushed through the open doorway and crashed into the space man's legs. Its strange appearance separated it from all the other DRDs on Moya.  
  
"1812!" John cried. "Toast this guy!"  
  
The multi-colored machine spun around to face John Crichton and began to play its song. Startled, the space man lowered his gun slightly.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" John yelled as he threw himself forward. With all the force he could muster, John slammed into the man's body and both of them went sprawling back into the hallway.  
  
"You're insane!" The man cried as he stood himself up.  
  
John grinned like a madman. "Yeah, that's what they keep telling me."  
  
  
  
The noise from the marketplace only increased as D'Argo waited for something to happen inside the abandoned building. As much as he was concerned for Aeryn's safety, he also wanted some answers from her, information his human friend would want to hear.  
  
"Reward for the capture of John Crichton!"  
  
D'Argo almost fired his Qualta blade when the sound of Grayza's voice reached him. Instead, he dropped into a defensive position and shifted toward the source.  
  
"What the frell is that?" He whispered.  
  
In front of him, a large courtyard opened up that formed the center of the marketplace. In that place sat what appeared to be a long-deserted fountain with barely a drop of water spilling from its edge. The structure's dusty surface was home to a small black object D'Argo had seen many times before.  
  
"Warning Beacon."  
  
As the Luxan watched, a hologram of John Crichton and two men he did not recognize appeared on the screen. Behind them a video played of scenes that D'Argo knew well. To his surprise, he saw the destruction of a gammek base, a shadow depository, and finally the chaos of a command carrier folding in on itself.  
  
"A reward for the capture of John Crichton and his rebel companions," Grayza repeated. "For the destruction of Peacekeeper property and assassination of allied leaders."  
  
Puzzled, D'Argo took a step toward the beacon and almost didn't hear the gunshot behind him.  
  
Before he could turn around, the building's door exploded outward and Aeryn Sun charged out into the harsh sunlight. She whipped her pulse rifle in all directions and finally settled on the Qualta Blade in D'Argo's hand.  
  
"D'Argo?" She asked with obvious surprise.  
  
The Luxan turned toward her and growled. "What is this Aeryn?" He asked calmly.  
  
In quite the opposite manner, Aeryn grabbed D'Argo's arm and ran off in the direction of her prowler. "What the frell are you doing here?" She yelled out as they went.  
  
"I should ask you the same question," D'Argo yelled back.  
  
Behind them, shouts and gunfire started streaming from the abandoned building's open door. One large shot rang over their heads and made direct contact with Aeryn's prowler.  
  
"Down!" She managed as the peacekeeper ship was ripped to shreds.  
  
D'Argo felt splinters of metal rain over him as the prowler went up in a cloud of black smoke that fogged the landscape. Now it was his turn to lead. "Aeryn, this way!" He shouted as heading toward Lo'la.  
  
Aeryn spun around and followed just as the other ship's cloaking device turned off. She was amazed by the ship's ability but had little time to indulge the feeling. In half a microt D'Argo had her arm in his hand and was pulling her aboard.  
  
"Hold on to something," D'Argo ordered as his ship sprung into the air. Leaving the ground behind, he headed upward and towards the stars.  
  
In the passenger seat, Aeryn ripped a section of her coat off and tied it around the wound on her arm. Even with that, blood still oozed out into view. Her face fell and she looked up at D'Argo.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" He asked.  
  
She nodded slightly though D'Argo did not see it. "John for them," she murmured. "His life to save their own."  
  
D'Argo had no idea what she was talking about but he was too angry to focus on it. His hands clamped down on the controls.  
  
"You shouldn't have come after me," Aeryn said.  
  
"You're right," D'Argo growled. "I should have let you die."  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong Sikozu?"  
  
The door to the maintenance bay swung open and revealed nothing. No body, no Crichton, not anyone. Satisfied, Scorpius entered with his new assistant in tow. She appeared to be the more worried of the two. Appearances were deceiving.  
  
"They're going to kill me when they find out," she said. "Chiana doesn't like me as it is and."  
  
Scorpius turned and wrapped a leather-gloved hand over her mouth. "You did what was necessary," he said calmly. "They will understand that."  
  
"The frell we will!"  
  
Both of them looked up in time to see a small green figure fly out of his hiding spot behind the work bench. Rygel, no weapon in hand, rode his throne sled into plain view and scowled at the two intruders.  
  
"When he finds out you've escaped," Rygel started, "Crichton is going to kill you!" The Hynerion smiled gleefully as the words left his mouth. "And I'll be watching!"  
  
A bit of Scarran growling made it out of Scorpius' mouth. Instead of killing Rygel as he so desperately felt like doing at the moment, the hybrid lifted his hands over his head.  
  
"We are not armed Dominar," he said. "Do with us what you will."  
  
"Naw, that's my job."  
  
Sikozu turned just in time for Chiana to fire a round into her leg. The redhead screamed as the pistol's blast did its work. "You bitch," she groaned.  
  
Chiana glanced down at her handiwork and grinned. "You know, I've been wanting to do that for such a long time."  
  
Above her on the throne, Rygel clapped his hands with approval. "Don't stop Chiana," he yelled. "That old hag is in on it too!"  
  
The Nebari ignored him and trained her weapon on Scorpius. Her smile disappeared when she saw the look on his face.  
  
Scorpius glared at her, simultaneously feeling the coolness of his rod evaporate. "You have made a very grievous error," he said with all the restraint he could manage.  
  
"Chiana!" Pilot's voice interrupted. "Commander Crichton has been captured!"  
  
This time nothing could stop the roar from escaping Scorpius' throat. Nothing like it had ever been heard on Moya before.  
  
  
  
A squadron of prowlers and marauders escorted Klavic's ship as it departed the command carrier. The enormous Scarran vessel caused quite a bit of confusion among the many peacekeeper pilots that surrounded it. Nevertheless, their orders were to protect it at all costs.  
  
Inside, the environment was not much better. Braca sat quietly between Klavic and his nameless assistant as they made final preparations.  
  
"Are you ready for this captain?" Klavic asked.  
  
Braca turned to the Scarran and narrowed his eyes. "Don't speak to me, animal," he said icily.  
  
Though no one watching would have guessed it, Klavic grinned. "That's good peacekeeper," he growled. "You'll need that for what's ahead."  
  
As he said this, one of the instrument panels in front of him lit up. Someone was sending an encoded message.  
  
"That's for you," the nameless assistant said.  
  
Braca did not look at the man. Instead he reached forward and pressed the appropriate button. In less than ten microts, Commandant Grayza's face appeared.  
  
"I trust you are being treated well captain?" she asked. As usual, her face betrayed no discernible emotion.  
  
"Yes ma'am, thank you," Braca answered.  
  
A smile almost broke out on the commandant's face. "Do not thank me yet," she said. Grayza then turned to face the Scarran. "I am relaying coordinates to your ship's computer."  
  
"I understand," Klavic responded and terminated the communication. He looked over at Braca and laughed.  
  
"What?" Braca asked.  
  
Klavic slapped the captain hard on the back. "Now the fun begins."  
  
  
  
"They will come after us."  
  
D'Argo looked up from the console he was working on and nodded. "I know," he said. "I've already seen them on the scanners."  
  
Several microts passed after the exchange without either of them speaking. Aeryn stared out at the stars, her eyes only half open. The weight of all she had kept inside fell heavily on her now. She'd begun to do the worst possible thing a soldier could do. She'd questioned its worth.  
  
"The men chasing us," D'Argo finally said. "The ex-peacekeeper squad? The assassins?"  
  
Aeryn straightened up but did not make eye contact with the Luxan. "Not exactly," she whispered.  
  
D'Argo gripped the navigation control harder and drops of clear blood oozed from the wounds on his shoulder. "Aeryn!" He shouted.  
  
Despite all she had seen, Aeryn flinched. She'd never heard in his words what she did now. It made the pain inside even worse.  
  
"It wasn't like this when I."  
  
"When you left," he finished.  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "I didn't leave," she said. "After the heat delirium, Scorpius found my prowler and took me back to Moya."  
  
D'Argo turned to look at her and waited.  
  
"It was there, when I saw all of you again," Aeryn said. "I didn't want to go back anymore."  
  
As if to accentuate her words, a volley of percussion missiles flashed across the sensor array. D'Argo barely had time to maneuver out of the way as they exploded and sent shockwaves rippling across the darkness.  
  
"They've found us!" Aeryn yelled.  
  
D'Argo barked a command in ancient Luxan and Lo'la's invisibility shield fell away. Immediately, a formation of prowlers appeared on the horizon.  
  
"How did they track us?" Aeryn asked as the ship trembled against another explosion.  
  
"More important question," D'Argo said. "Why aren't they aiming at us?"  
  
Aeryn searched for the sensor grid and saw that D'Argo was right. Though the prowlers were all firing missiles, none were aiming directly at the ship.  
  
"Anything you want to tell me?" D'Argo asked.  
  
She looked him in the eyes and said nothing.  
  
  
  
"I don't suppose we could just talk this out."  
  
John raised his hands sheepishly as the man raised his weapon a little higher. Out of the corner of his eye, the human saw that 1812 was currently out of commission.  
  
The man shook his head. "That won't work again Crichton," he warned.  
  
"So what is it this time?" John asked as if he weren't being held at gunpoint.  
  
"Crichton!" Chiana broke in. "I've got Scorpius!"  
  
John's calm exterior crumbled a bit at the last part. Under the circumstances, however, he could not even answer.  
  
"You are under arrest John Crichton, for the."  
  
"Could you just hold on one second," John asked as he reached for his comm.  
  
The pulse blast singed the edge of his leather jacket and narrowly missed his face. John dropped the comm on the ground. "Guess not."  
  
Space man narrowed his eyes, bolstered by the human's annoying behavior. "You are under arrest John Crichton," he said. "By the authority of Commandant Grayza of the Peacekeepers, you are to be remanded to her supervision and sentenced appropriately."  
  
John grinned boyishly as his captor finished the little speech. "This was Melee's great plan?" He asked. "Send one guy after me?"  
  
The man did not answer.  
  
"You don't really expect to get off this ship alive do you?" John continued.  
  
Those words got the man's attention. "If I'm not back with you in custody, they'll kill her," he said.  
  
John's amusement disappeared at that moment. "One more time?"  
  
"Aeryn Sun," the man answered. "Who do you think called her away?"  
  
Although his words had the desired effect, he did not foresee what happened next.  
  
"Oh......that's just perfect isn't it," John said. He turned and walked away.  
  
Faced with a conflict of training and orders, the man watched in horror as his prisoner started off down the hall. Not knowing what else to do, he ran forward and struck the back of John Crichton's head with his pistol.  
  
Standing over the body, the man felt a surge of adrenaline pump through him. "That's enough out of you," he shouted.  
  
  
  
Grayza slid her hand across the control panel and brought the Aurora Chair to a slow stop. She looked with admiration at the young officer who stared back at her.  
  
"You did not scream once," The Commandant said.  
  
The young woman nodded but showed no pride in her achievement. "I have nothing to hide ma'am," she answered.  
  
'Not yet,' Grayza thought to herself as she undid the restraints personally. As she did this, the female officer watched her with curious eyes.  
  
"Do you have a question?"  
  
The officer seemed embarrassed. "Will Captain Braca be returning soon ma'am?" She asked.  
  
Grayza was somewhat surprised by the question, though she did not show it. "Why do you ask?" She questioned.  
  
"It's only that I've never served on a carrier without a captain aboard," the woman said almost in a whisper.  
  
This almost made Grayza laugh. "You will learn," she began, "that any member of the crew is expendable if necessary."  
  
"Even you Commandant?"  
  
Grayza smiled.  
  
TBC  
  
Neuroscpr 


	4. chapter 4

Part 4 for your enjoyment. Thanks for reading.  
  
Fic: Insiders p4 by: Neuroscpr (mtrx9991@yahoo.com) rating: pg-13 spoilers up to: current P2-5 will be posted MONDAY, TUESDAY, WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY  
  
thanks to can for all her help  
  
chapter 4:  
  
In the air above, Rygel watched with his own typical level of annoyance. He saw the two figures facing each other, wishing silently that one would fire. Nothing would have given him greater pleasure at the moment than to see Scorpius die.  
  
"Shoot him you tralk!" he yelled.  
  
Chiana's eyes slid upward but she did not acknowledge the Hynerion's orders. Instead she focused on the devil in black before her. Every movement, however slight, made her twitch.  
  
"Sikozu," Scorpius said. "Are you alright?"  
  
In between him and Chiana, the injured woman sat on the ground with her leg cradled in her hands. Sikozu looked up and frowned at Chiana.  
  
"She'll heal," Chiana answered. "Worry about yourself!"  
  
The hybrid nodded in agreement. "Are you going to shoot me?" he asked.  
  
"What the frell do you think," she answered as the gun in her hand moved up to target him. "I don't have a chip in my brain."  
  
Scorpius' face showed no sign of amusement. "Then do it."  
  
Just as he spoke, three pulse blasts rang out from the doorway. Everyone turned to look but it was too late.  
  
"Drop your weapon!"  
  
The space man entered with his own pistol aimed directly at Chiana. Obviously nervous, he stepped in with an unconscious John Crichton in tow. He'd been dragging the human for what seemed like arns.  
  
"John," Chiana yelled and took a step forward.  
  
"Don't," the man said with his pistol hand shaking.  
  
As he had done before with the Nebari, Scorpius raised his hands in surrender. He had come to understand in the past that nervous people with guns were more dangerous than calm ones. In most cases at least.  
  
"We will not allow you to take Crichton off this leviathan," he stated.  
  
The space man nodded though he was obviously not in agreement. "I didn't ask for your permission!" he shouted. "You can't interfere this time."  
  
"Interfere?" Chiana asked. Her attention was suddenly divided between the unconscious Crichton and Scorpius' dealings. "What did he do?"  
  
The man turned toward Chiana, his gun now trained on her. "He took her," he whispered. "Scorpius took Officer Sun and now."  
  
Scorpius launched himself at the intruder with all his might. Even with his hybrid strength, he did not reach him in time. With unexpected agility, the man turned and fired point blank into his chest.  
  
"And now we're being hunted!" He finished. Standing over Scorpius' limp body, the man was almost hyperventilating.  
  
"I'm leaving now."  
  
Chiana, Rygel, and Sikozu watched angrily as he loaded Crichton into a transport pod. Each time she reached for her gun, the Nebari backed down again.  
  
"Do something Chiana," said Rygel through clenched teeth.  
  
"You idiot," interrupted Sikozu. "She won't survive a pulse blast like Scorpius can."  
  
Chiana stepped away from the two and kept her eyes on the space man as he climbed aboard his new ship. She racked her brain for a solution but none came. 'I could use a little frelling help here.' As if to answer her prayers, Chiana felt a tug at her leg. Looking down, she saw that Scorpius was indeed alive.  
  
"Let them go," he whispered.  
  
There was nothing else to do.  
  
  
  
The Scarran ship maneuvered effortlessly through the reaches of space with its squadron of bodyguards surrounding it. To any passing ship, the sight would have been most confusing. A fact that was not lost on anyone.  
  
Braca sat back in his seat for the first time since leaving the safety of his carrier. Beside him sat Klavic, a member of a race he had sworn to conquer on more than one occasion. The captain was noticeably troubled to be in such close proximity.  
  
"Why do you think she sent you out here?" The nameless assistant asked.  
  
Turning toward the stranger, Braca scowled. "To see that her orders are carried out correctly," he said huffily.  
  
A wide grin appeared on the man's face and he shot a knowing glance at Klavic. The Scarran laughed in his own eerie way and once again slapped Braca on the back.  
  
"Don't be naive peacekeeper!" He said and burst into more laughter. "I thought Scorpius' former lieutenant would know better."  
  
Braca, annoyed by their jests, gave his best impression of a very angry man. "I'm a captain!" He shouted. "You will not speak to me that way!"  
  
Those words seemed to have a magical effect on the Scarran. His demeanor quieted down considerably and he seemed to grow angry.  
  
"Very well captain," he retorted. "Perhaps it's time we got on with the lesson."  
  
The nameless assistant, as if on cue, began to make preparations on the main control station. Moving swiftly, his hands danced around the board as the ship began to hum.  
  
"What are you doing?" Braca asked in vain.  
  
Like only a Scarran invention could, the ship began to vibrate violently and rise up above the level of its protectors. Outside, the prowler pilots responded erratically to protect themselves from the stuttering ship.  
  
"Bringing weapons online," said the assistant.  
  
"I want full power," answered Klavic.  
  
Braca reached for his sidearm but the Scarran knocked his hand away.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
The captain did just that as the forward monitor came to life. One of the prowler pilots appeared on the screen with a confused expression. "Captain Braca, we have not yet arrived at our destination. Why are you charging."  
  
For one final microt the ship vibrated before coming to an almost complete stop. Then a roar the likes of which Braca had never heard tore through the cockpit and continued on as the space around it burst into orange flames.  
  
"What the frell are you doing!" Braca cried. As he looked on helplessly, the flames engulfed the prowler detail.  
  
"Commandant's orders," said Klavic. "No witnesses."  
  
Braca tore himself lose from his chair before either of his companions could stop him. He dove over the rear seats and landed firmly in the second chamber. Searching frantically, he found what he was looking for, a comm station situated on the wall opposite the cockpit doors. He ran to it and began punching in codes only he knew.  
  
"Get away from that!" Klavic shouted. He'd managed to get himself over the front seats and into range of the captain. With little force, he knocked Braca away and then moved to stand over him.  
  
"You killed Peacekeepers!" Braca accused.  
  
"So have you!" Klavic answered.  
  
Defeated, Braca slumped to the ground and sighed. "What kind of lesson is this?"  
  
Klavic growled, heat emanating from his nostrils. "The most important kind," he said. "We have a mission to complete. Nothing is more important than that objective. Our lives don't matter."  
  
"We're all expendable," Braca finished.  
  
The Scarran grinned horrendously. "Just the word I was looking for," he said and turned back toward the cockpit.  
  
  
  
Lo'la dove directly into a swarm of prowlers as a hail of pulse fire rained down on it. Maneuvering with all the force in him, D'Argo flew away from the main concentration and prepared to make his first attack run. His only passenger did not agree with the plan.  
  
"You can't keep this up for very long," Aeryn shouted over the din.  
  
D'Argo glanced back at her and shook his head. Just as he did this, a pulse blast locked on and slammed into the ancient ship. Nothing changed inside.  
  
"You're right," he said. "The shield can't take this much fire at once."  
  
A percussion missile went off beside them and the ship went into a spin that threw both Luxan and Sebacean out of their seats.  
  
"I might have an idea," yelled Aeryn.  
  
She grabbed onto the nearest set of controls and began hoisting herself up towards the front. Aeryn made it there quickly and anchored herself between a chair and the navigation controls.  
  
"Out with it," D'Argo said, as he threw himself back into his chair.  
  
Aeryn nodded as she looked out at the vessels outside. She had known some of the pilots out there. The knowledge that gave her became the basis for the plan she was about to reveal.  
  
"Stop maneuvering," she said.  
  
"Are you insane?" growled D'Argo. "Wait, don't answer that."  
  
"Just do it!" Aeryn shouted.  
  
Reluctantly, D'Argo let go of the navigation controls and sat back. Lo'la immediately sensed that its master was not working and ceased all motion. In less than five microts they were floating dead in space. Not a single shot was fired at them.  
  
"That worked," D'Argo said. "Why did that work?"  
  
Aeryn looked down at the floor as she spoke. "They don't want to kill us."  
  
D'Argo turned around and grabbed the Sebacean's face in his hands. Staring directly into her eyes, he spoke.  
  
"Tell me what's going on Aeryn," he said.  
  
The Sebacean did not answer.  
  
"He's going to find out anyway."  
  
Aeryn glanced out the window again. "I spent a great deal of time with these people, D'Argo," she said. "They aren't like the peacekeepers we know."  
  
When that failed to garner any response, she continued. "They were aware that my loyalties did not lie exclusively with them," Aeryn said. "I was called out here so that one of them could sneak aboard Moya and take Crichton."  
  
D'Argo's eyes went wide. For one brief microt, he considered injuring the woman he had come to respect in the past few cycles of his life. "Aeryn....."  
  
She started to say something but quickly realized that D'Argo's word had not come from what she had just told him. Following the Luxan's eyes, Aeryn looked out into space.  
  
"What the frell is that?" She asked.  
  
A large gray ship, surrounded by a haze of burnt metal, had just appeared within view. Though Aeryn did not immediately recognize it, her companion did.  
  
D'Argo stared out at the vessel and only one word escaped his lips.  
  
"Scarrans."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is wise?"  
  
Chiana looked up from the bag she was filling. Inside lay a large pile of weapons that she had collected around the ship. She didn't know how much would be necessary to rescue Crichton. That's why all of it was going.  
  
"Why are you asking Ryg?" she said. "Worried about me?"  
  
The Hynerion laughed at her from atop his throne sled. "Worried? Me?" He balked. "Well, yes frankly I am."  
  
Half smiling, Chiana shook her head as she zipped up the bag. "I'm touched," she said.  
  
"Worried that this ship will be left without a crew!" Rygel fired back. "Who's going to run it? Me and the redhead?"  
  
Chiana grinned fully now. "Don't forget Wrinkles."  
  
While Rygel fumed, she slung the bag over her shoulder and headed for the other end of the hangar. There she'd prepared one of the transport pods for immediate departure. The Nebari wasn't going to let anyone stop her this time.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Chiana sighed both from the word and the weight on her back. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
From the doorway, Sikozu limped in with Scorpius right behind her. "Allow Scorpius to go with you," she ordered. "You can't save Crichton alone."  
  
Chiana un-holstered her pistol and aimed it at the pair of troublemakers. "No way," she spat. "Frell the both of you."  
  
Scorpius pushed past his most vocal defender and walked over to Chiana. He did not stop until the black armor over his body tapped against her weapon.  
  
"A young woman alone on an unarmed transport pod," he said. "Your chances of success are not high."  
  
"But they're mine," Chiana responded.  
  
It was obvious to everyone in the room that Scorpius was about to explode in anger. It was also obvious that doing so would be followed immediately by Chiana shooting him.  
  
"Chiana, I can save Crichton's life," he said. "Is that not the most important consideration?"  
  
Before Chiana could answer, a bony fist shot out from nowhere and connected with the back of her neck. As she slumped to the ground, Noranti appeared in her place. As usual, the old woman did not look altogether there.  
  
"Go," she said ominously. "Go and save Crichton. Yes, save him please!"  
  
Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her but did as he was told. Scooping up Chiana in his arms, he boarded the transport pod and shut the hatch behind him.  
  
"We're doomed," mourned Rygel.  
  
"No," said Noranti. "I think everything's going to be alright.  
  
  
  
"Your ship is ready Commandant."  
  
Grayza smiled as the announcement was made over the carrier's comm system. Quickening her step, she entered the hangar bay and set eyes upon the vessel that had carried her to and from Scorpius' destroyed command.  
  
"Thank you," she said to the bay attendant.  
  
"Commandant!"  
  
The new voice failed to startle Grayza but she was instantly annoyed by the delay. She had planned to leave arns ago if not for some unforeseen difficulties. The commandant watched now as two men entered the hangar.  
  
"Commandant Grayza, the Admiral is here to see you," said a young-faced officer.  
  
Mele-On nodded curtly at her subordinate and then faced the man in full uniform beside her. "What can I do for you Admiral?"  
  
The man wasted no time with pleasantries. A permanent scowl remained on his face as he spoke. "What have you been doing out here Grayza?!"  
  
Face as calm as ever, Grayza feigned ignorance. "What do you mean sir?"  
  
"You know frelling well what I mean!" He answered. "Who is responsible for the attacks? Why are they being slaughtered?"  
  
The commandant nodded in apparent understanding. "I'm sure you are well aware that I do not approve of our involvement in that matter Admiral," she said. "But let me assure you that (I) have nothing to do with these recent incidents."  
  
"I don't believe you," the Admiral said.  
  
Grayza turned away from him and let a cool finger slide down the center of her chest. "I apologize Admiral," she said and spun around. Before he could stop her, she had his mouth gripped in her clenched fist. Beads of sweat poured off as her grip tightened.  
  
"I apologize but you are wasting my time," she said as the Admiral went limp in front of her. Grayza loosened her grip and the man dropped to the ground.  
  
"Tell High Command that I have to deal with terrorists destroying our assets, Scarrans encroaching on our borders, and the incompetence of my subordinates. I have no time for you."  
  
Grayza turned on her heals and boarded the diplomatic ship that awaited her. Within microts, it hovered over the hangar floor as the way to space was cleared. Down on the platform, the Admiral forgot what he was angry about.  
  
TBC  
  
Neuroscpr 


	5. chapter 5

Last chapter of the week here folks. Thanks to everyone who's reading and I hope you likes.  
  
Fic: Insiders p5 by: Neuroscpr (mtrx9991@yahoo.com) rating: pg-13 spoilers up to: current P6 will be posted on TUESDAY  
  
thanks to can for all her help  
  
chapter 5  
  
The familiar hum the engine beneath him was what finally brought John Crichton out of his temporary flirtation with unconsciousness. He opened his eyes slowly and saw an ocean of blurred grays. 'Wonder if this is what Chiana sees,' he thought as the objects in front of him rushed into focus.  
  
"Holy hell, that hurt," he muttered as he righted himself. John had been lying, his ear against the ground, where the space man had left him. His vision now cleared, the astronaut looked up at his captor.  
  
Sitting at the controls, the mysterious captor in black sat with his back to Crichton. His hands ventured ever so often across the panel but the transport pod did not seem to change course much.  
  
John tried to go for his pistol when he realized two things. One, his hands were tied up in front of him with a pair of cuffs left behind by the last peacekeepers to occupy Moya. Two, his pistol wasn't there.  
  
"Hey!" John yelled.  
  
The man bolted upright in his seat and turned around quickly. Seeing John awake, his eyes resumed the look of uncertainty that the human had seen on Moya. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't comfortable doing what he was doing. 'That could be a good thing,' John thought to himself.  
  
"I was afraid you weren't going to wake up," the man said.  
  
Crichton had expected many responses but that was not one of them. It took him a moment or two to formulate his next move.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not that easy to get rid of me."  
  
The man smiled. "That I already knew."  
  
John couldn't help but grin in return. Unfortunately, his amusement did not last long. He was still being held captive, on his way to the queen bitch of the universe.  
  
"So, Grayza got you on the juice too?"  
  
When the man failed to answer, John shook his head. "Naw," he said. "You're probably just following orders."  
  
"Quiet!" The man shouted in a sudden burst of anger. "I don't work for Grayza!"  
  
John shrugged. "Ok, you're a bounty hunter," he said. "What's the difference?"  
  
The man stood up from his seat and marched over to face the prisoner. Anger was sketched across his face in such a way that Crichton regretted making him mad.  
  
"You think I want to be doing this?" The man shouted. "I barely know who you are!"  
  
"Then why?" John asked.  
  
"Because I don't have a frelling choice!" The man clenched his fists and seemed almost ready to burst into sobs. "Scorpius will pay for this!"  
  
The hybrid's name brought Crichton right back to attention. "Scorpy?" John asked. "What the hell does that son of a bitch have to do with this?"  
  
Seemingly calmed, the man nodded. "They always left us alone before," he said. "We had enemies among them yes, but they never bothered us. Then Scorpius came and took Officer Sun. Now they're killing our people wherever they find them."  
  
John, with considerable effort, managed to stand himself up. "You're one of Aeryn's guys?" He asked, his eyes wide. "The ex-pk guys?"  
  
"There aren't many of us left now," the man answered.  
  
As realization dawned on him, John felt the familiar sense of guilt rising inside of him. "Connect the dots," he whispered. "I lead to Aeryn, she leads to you guys. Grayza's using me as an excuse to wipe you guys out?"  
  
"You are a legend," the man continued. "Your crimes against the peacekeepers are being blamed on us, unless we deliver you to her."  
  
John sighed, his will to escape suddenly gone. "What's your name son?" He asked.  
  
The man looked up at him. "Arno," he said. "There's something else, a message Grayza told me to give you."  
  
Crichton considered whether he wanted to hear it or not. In the end though, he knew there wasn't really a choice. "What is it?"  
  
Arno could not look him in the eye as he spoke. "Don't worry, when you arrive you'll be among friends."  
  
  
  
The Scarran vessel floated silently into the swarm of prowlers until it was directly in front of Lo'la. None of the other ships dared move as it began a scan of the smaller ship.  
  
"What do you know about Scarran ships?" Aeryn asked.  
  
D'Argo looked over at her and scowled. "They're bigger than Luxan ones," he offered.  
  
The two of them settled back into uneasy silence as the larger ship did its work. Neither dared raise the question of why it was there and why the prowlers weren't attacking.  
  
"Ka D'Argo," a voice interrupted.  
  
Aeryn's eyes shot to the comm and blocked it before D'Argo could answer. At his questioning look, she shook her head. "Wait," she mouthed.  
  
The Luxan did not enjoy waiting and was tempted to force her away. In the end though, he relented. She understood the situation better than he did.  
  
"Ka D'Argo, we are not going to fire on your ship," the voice continued. "But neither will we allow you to escape."  
  
Aeryn uncovered the comm and lifted it to her mouth. "I am alone," she said. "The Luxan is not aboard."  
  
"You lie poorly Officer Sun," a new voice said. It took only a mocrot for the two to recognize it.  
  
"Braca!" D'Argo growled.  
  
"Correct Luxan," Braca answered. "Do not attempt to fire your weapon. At this range you would be destroyed along with your escorts."  
  
As the captain finished, the Scarran vessel began to rumble in a violent fashion. In the passenger seat, Aeryn sat with growing alarm. "They're going to fire!" She yelled.  
  
Before the blast let out, D'Argo threw himself onto the controls and managed to engage the defense shield. Even as he did this, the Luxan realized they weren't firing at him.  
  
The prowler pilots that surrounded them, in a frenzy to escape, managed only to make themselves better targets. Klavic's ship released a burst of energy large enough to consume them all at once. In a matter of microts there was nothing left but debris.  
  
Aeryn lifted herself up and gasped. "They're gone," she managed before a look of dejection fell over her.  
  
D'Argo looked at her and sighed. No matter the anger that swelled inside of him, he knew what it felt like to lose comrades. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"So am I," Aeryn responded.  
  
The comm began to broadcast again. "Prepare to be boarded."  
  
  
  
Chiana opened her eyes and then wished she hadn't. She lay on the ground with her arms at her sides. There were no restraints and she soon realized that the holster at her side still contained a pistol. Across from her, she spotted the person responsible for her present condition.  
  
"Awake I see," said Scorpius.  
  
The Nebari scowled as she forced herself to her feet. Chiana groaned as the ground beneath her seemed to rotate. She did not like being knocked out.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
Scorpius looked up, pleased that for once she wasn't going to fight him. "Nearing Crichton's transport pod," he answered.  
  
Chiana suddenly remembered why she had come in the first place and raced to the hybrid's side. "We're that close?"  
  
"The old woman's interference saved time," Scorpius said. "We shall overtake them with little difficulty."  
  
Pulling the pistol from its holster, Chiana touched it to the hybrid's masked forehead. "You knock me out again and I'll shoot you," she said. "Got it?"  
  
Scorpius let his eyes move up to meet hers. "You have made yourself clear," he said.  
  
As Chiana glanced back down at the control console, a light began to flash on the sensor array. "Is that them?"  
  
"Yes," Scorpius answered. "They appear to be slowing."  
  
"That's good right?" Chiana asked.  
  
Scorpius kept his eyes on the screen as he spoke. "No, it is not."  
  
A large peacekeeper ship appeared on the front monitor in frightening detail. While much smaller than a command carrier, it was easily several Moyas in size.  
  
"That may be the reason they are slowing," he continued.  
  
Chiana stared at the hologram and felt her insides turn to mush. "What the frell is that?" She muttered.  
  
"A Peacekeeper diplomatic ship," Scorpius replied. "Spotted traveling away from us."  
  
"So what do we do?" Chiana asked.  
  
Scorpius reached down under his chair and lifted the pulse rifle he had been hiding. "Prepare to save Crichton."  
  
On the screen, the other transport pod arrived within visual range.  
  
  
  
A thousand different systems roared in protest as Braca watched Klavic bring the prisoners aboard. He did not bother worrying about the solidity of the ship. In his situation, there were far more dangerous elements to think about. As he watched, the rear section of the Scarran vessel opened up to reveal a small hangar.  
  
"Bring them in!" Klavic shouted.  
  
In the cockpit, the nameless assistant pressed the appropriate button. Ka D'Argo's ship began to move slowly toward its captor. Braca noted the presence of peacekeeper technology aboard the ship. 'What have you been doing Commandant,' He wondered.  
  
Since Klavic was working, he was not able to supervise Braca as he had been ordered to. He watched the Luxan vessel float toward him, not realizing that something important was happening behind him.  
  
Braca stepped up to the comm unit as it lit up again. Placing his hands on the Scarran control panel, the captain quickly considered how it worked. The process did not take long.  
  
"Is that you captain Braca?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Braca answered.  
  
A quarter arn passed while Klavic finished his work and Braca completed his transmission. The Scarran secured his cargo and then returned to the cockpit. He found Braca sitting at his chair with a distant expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
Braca looked up at what was supposed to be his sworn enemy and frowned. "I don't owe you any explanations," he spat.  
  
Klavic shook his head and continued on to his own seat. Just as he did, Grayza's face appeared on the forward monitor.  
  
"Have you captured Officer Sun and the Luxan?" She asked.  
  
"It is done Commandant," Klavic answered.  
  
"Very well," Grayza said. "Now prepare them for transfer."  
  
The three men watched in silence as a large black ship appeared from nowhere and obscured the view.  
  
  
  
"Your crew mates are here."  
  
John, now free of his restraints, looked up at Arno and nodded. "Yeah, I figured they'd come after me."  
  
Arno looked considerably more concerned than John did. "You understand I can't just let you go," he said.  
  
The human looked at his uneasy new partner and flashed his most comforting smile. "Don't worry man, I got your back," he said.  
  
"Is that supposed to calm me?" Arno asked. "Wait, something's wrong," he started.  
  
The transport pod that had been following them accelerated and was no longer alongside them. Before Arno could complete a maneuver, the twin ship slammed sideways into their own and sent both men crashing to the ground.  
  
"Crichton!" Arno yelled.  
  
"Get on the damn comm..." John tried to say. Instead he was thrown against the wall by another collision. Blood began to ooze from his nose.  
  
Arno forced himself toward the comm and initiated a transmission. "Crew of Moya - they're latching onto us!"  
  
John looked over at the exit hatch and immediately heard the sound of grinding metal. It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on. The human searched frantically for his own comm as gunshots rang out from beyond the door.  
  
"Chiana!" He yelled into the small brown device. There was no response.  
  
Suddenly the hatch burst open and Scorpius stalked into the room with a pulse rifle in his hand. With a calm head, the hybrid scanned the interior and locked in on Arno.  
  
"Scorpius!" John yelled only a microt too late.  
  
Aiming his weapon steadily, Scorpius fired a single shot into Arno's forehead. The shot did its job well. Arno dropped to the ground, clearly dead.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" John roared as he ran across the room. Catching Scorpius unawares, the two of them flew back against the wall and hit hard.  
  
Scorpius was the first to get back up. "John, what is the meaning of this?" He roared back.  
  
"You killed him!" John answered.  
  
The hybrid shook his head, very aware that the coolant rod in his head would expire soon. "He was a peacekeeper John," he said.  
  
John tried to hit his would-be savior but Scorpius blocked his advances. "He worked with Aeryn you bastard!"  
  
Scorpius hesitated a microt before answering. As much as he did not want to, he also acknowledged that informing the human was inevitable. "Yes John," he said. "They are peacekeepers."  
  
Torn between anger and confusion, Crichton could do nothing but stare back at the creature in front of him. He felt his knees buckle but did not allow himself to fall.  
  
"If Aeryn was with these men, then she is a peacekeeper as well," Scorpius finished. Behind him, Chiana heard the words and nearly dropped her pistol.  
  
  
  
D'Argo closed his eyes as the hangar bay doors slammed shut behind him. He knew that Lo'la was in the darkness with him, but too far to do any good.  
  
Through the depths of his senses, he heard a door open from far away and a shaft of light cut through the black. D'Argo opened his eyes once more and found himself staring at the last person he wanted to see.  
  
Commandant Grayza entered the hanger, her back flanked by two guards on each side. She smiled as she saw the Luxan, his arms and legs chained.  
  
"The infamous Ka D'Argo," she purred.  
  
D'Argo glared up at her and scowled. He could already smell the stuff that had gotten to Crichton. Luckily, it did not seem to affect him. Not yet anyway.  
  
"I have been looking for you for quite some time," Grayza continued.  
  
She motioned for her guards to move forward and bring D'Argo to his feet. Grayza watched him struggle and instantly decided not to try her sweat on him. She much preferred this animal hostile.  
  
"We've prepared a very special cell for you.....Ka D'Argo."  
  
D'Argo continued to struggle despite knowing it was no use. However, his need to fight increased in the following few microts.  
  
"Commandant Grayza," a voice said.  
  
Mele-On looked up as the nameless assistant walked in out of the darkness. Beside him, Aeryn Sun stood with a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.  
  
"Officer Sun," Grayza said sternly. "I see you've once again chosen to aid these criminals. Very disappointing." Her smile only got bigger as she spoke.  
  
D'Argo tried to meet Aeryn's eyes but she would not let him. The only thing quelling the anger within him was the look of absolute misery on her face as her cuffs were unlocked.  
  
"Take the Luxan to his cell," Grayza ordered.  
  
Aeryn joined the commandant in watching as D'Argo was led away. The moment he disappeared from sight, they locked eyes.  
  
"You, Officer Sun, will await reassignment under close supervision," Grayza said.  
  
Aeryn looked surprised. "You're not going to kill me?" She asked.  
  
The commandant shook her head but was clearly amused. "Remember Aeryn, you were born a peacekeeper and you will die a peacekeeper," she said. "Nothing you will ever do can change that."  
  
TBC  
  
Neuroscpr 


	6. chapter 6

It's tuesday folks and not a moment too soon. Though I did take great advantage of the weekend hiatus to write what you are about to read. I hope you enjoy it and as always, A huge THANK YOU to all who are reading.  
  
Fic: Insiders p6 by: Neuroscpr (mtrx9991@yahoo.com) rating: pg-13 spoilers up to: current  
  
P7 MIGHT be posted on THURSDAY. IF Not, I'll post some sort of message wednesday morning. Sorry about that.  
  
chapter 6  
  
A heavy silence fell over the transport pod as Scorpius' words settled into everyone's mind. None of the three aboard seemed to notice as the hatch slid shut and its adjacent pod floated off into space. They were stuck now, the three of them, on the pod that Arno had stolen.  
  
Scorpius, pulse rifle at his side, watched Crichton with a look that seemed very much like concern. To have seen him in that moment, his Scarran enemies would have called him weak.  
  
"Peacekeeper?" Chiana whispered though no one was paying any attention.  
  
Both she and the hybrid had their eyes on John Crichton. Although his face registered no change, something had obviously shifted inside him.  
  
John took a step back, his own eyes scanning wildly around the room. The words he'd heard danced around in his head. "Peacekeeper?" He echoed just before sliding down into a crouched position.  
  
"Yes John," Scorpius answered.  
  
Without actually realizing it, John let his hands slip down to the floor beneath him. There they found two things. A clump of Arno's hair and the dead man's pulse pistol. John's fingers closed around the latter of the two.  
  
Chiana pushed past her hybrid companion and hurried to John's side. Placing her gloved hands gently on his shoulder, she sighed. "You know Aeryn wouldn't do that right?" She asked. "Right?"  
  
John turned slightly toward the Nebari and shook his head. "Maybe Pip," he said. "Unless...."  
  
Scorpius took a step back as Crichton jumped to his feet. A microt later he found himself pointing a gun at the one person he could not afford to shoot.  
  
With full knowledge of that fact, John raised his pistol and aimed it back at Scorpius. "What did you do to her?" He asked in an eerily calm voice. "What did you make her do?"  
  
The hybrid lowered his weapon and let it drop to the floor. His chances of being shot did not decrease by much because of it.  
  
"I did nothing to Aeryn Sun," he answered. "She was already with them when I found her."  
  
John's grip on the pistol tightened as he moved forward. "Aeryn wouldn't do that!" He shouted. "What did you do?"  
  
"You better tell him," Chiana interjected. "I think he's going to shoot you."  
  
Scorpius growled but managed to keep his coolant rod from exploding. "I speak the truth to you, John," he said. "I would not risk anything else."  
  
The gun in John's hand stayed steady.  
  
"The group Officer Sun was involved with," Scorpius continued, "is an unofficial branch of the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Unofficial?" John asked. "What? Like the MIB or something?"  
  
Scorpius ignored the comment. "Only those with top clearance know that the group has, or perhaps had, any ties with the Peacekeepers."  
  
As soon as the hybrid finished speaking, John walked forward and tapped the edge of his pistol against the coolant chamber on Scorpius' head.  
  
"Keep talking," he said.  
  
  
  
The sound of corridor traffic nearly blocked out the chorus of spiteful remarks that greeted Aeryn throughout the ship. Upon arriving, she had almost forgotten that these people did not know why she was here. That she had been one of them again in some form.  
  
Aeryn had not managed to shake her two guards when she reached the detention center on Grayza's diplomatic ship. Stopping just outside the door, she turned to face them.  
  
"You sure you want to go in there Officer Sun," the taller one asked. His name was Cralik and he did not find his current duty fulfilling.  
  
"The intelligent choice would be to forget you ever knew him," Prekna chipped in. The other member of Aeryn's entourage felt pride in his work.  
  
Aeryn stared from one to the other with a stationary scowl on her face. Neither man seemed to be fazed by it but she did not give in. "I won't be long," she said and started to turn. Before she could accomplish that, however, Aeryn felt a pulse rifle against her back.  
  
"The only place you're going unsupervised is to my chamber," Cralik shouted with a laugh. "Didn't think that would work did you?"  
  
Aeryn shook her head as she moved to face the door. "No, I suppose not," she said and continued into the detention center.  
  
Inside, a corridor as far as the eye could see stretched out in front of her. Lining each wall were cells of the same size and dimension. Each held a detainee trapped in their own prison of red and black. Aeryn spotted the warden and moved in his direction. "And what do you want?" The warden asked.  
  
Aeryn did not bother to scowl at him. She simply stated her business.  
  
The warden eyed her suspiciously but answered. "You'll find the Luxan in cell four-o-eight," he said. He then turned to the guards and said, " need any help with this one?"  
  
Prekna shook his head in response. "Naw, we have our orders," he said.  
  
"If she tries anything, shoot the Luxan," Cralik finished.  
  
Taking advantage of their dialogue, Aeryn moved ahead until she stood in front of D'Argo's cell. Peering into the darkness, she could just make out his form among the shadows.  
  
"Don't tell me, you're a prison guard now," D'Argo said without waiting for her to begin.  
  
Aeryn, suddenly unable to remember what she had wanted to say, could barely mumble out a, "No."  
  
D'Argo walked; his face was almost touching the bars. Had he done this, the electrical charge would have thrown him backward with enough force to kill a small child. "What do you want Aeryn?" He asked coldly.  
  
"A chance to explain," Aeryn said. Seeing him behind the bars made her feel weak inside. Such a feeling was not befitting a peacekeeper. She felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"There's an explanation for this?" D'Argo asked.  
  
Aeryn nodded. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
D'Argo stared at the woman on the other side of the bars and immediately admitted that no peacekeeper he had ever seen looked like she did at that moment. The look of horror and guilt on her face had not changed since their arrival. Despite his anger, D'Argo almost felt sorry for her. More than anything else, he felt sorry for Crichton.  
  
"Will you give me the chance to explain?" Aeryn asked.  
  
The Luxan growled an affirmation.  
  
  
  
The Scarran ship floated beside Grayza's diplomatic ship, its engines only at half power. In the pilot's seat, Braca watched his radar screen with only mild interest. The events of the past solar day had shaken loose something that had nearly been lost amidst the fog of Grayza's sweat. His face showed a resolve that had been too long in coming.  
  
"You know what to do?" A voice asked from within the confines of his memory.  
  
"Yes," the captain answered only to himself.  
  
Behind him the ship opened up into a small chamber that led to the hangar. There Klavic and his nameless assistant were busy setting everything back into place.  
  
Braca took his time getting out of his chair but still did not manage to catch what appeared on the superior Scarran scanning equipment. A small dot, the representation of a Leviathan transport pod, began to move across the screen.  
  
"I know exactly what to do," Braca said as he headed for the rear section of the ship. As he reached the entrance, Klavic looked up to greet him.  
  
"New orders captain?" The Scarran asked.  
  
Braca shook his head. "No, we are to maintain course and follow the carrier," he answered.  
  
Klavic grinned horrendously. "Good," he said.  
  
"Does that mean the lesson is over?" Braca asked.  
  
The Scarran's smile disappeared. "That really depends on you doesn't it?"  
  
Braca responded with his own evil grin in fine form. "I believe there is one thing I may be able to teach you," he said.  
  
"And what's that?" Klavic asked.  
  
Without responding, the captain reached up and slammed his fist down on the hangar door controls. Within half a microt, the doors to space burst open and gave a magnificent view of the stars. Both Klavic and his assistant's shouts were lost in the din as they were picked up and forced out into the darkness. As soon as this happened, Braca hit the button again and the doors closed.  
  
"Goodbye Scarran," Braca said as he turned back toward the cockpit. Once inside, he flipped on the communication system and typed in his code.  
  
Commandant Grayza did not appear on the screen.  
  
"Have you disposed of him?" The voice asked.  
  
Braca nodded his confirmation. "I have sir," he said. "The ship was not damaged"  
  
"Well done captain," the voice said. "It will be a valuable study tool." "How else may I be of service sir?" Braca asked.  
  
The man on the screen smiled. "I'll let you decide captain," he said. "I am confident in your abilities." With that, the monitor went black.  
  
Braca shut it off and looked out at the black ship that dwarfed his own. "Yes sir," he whispered.  
  
  
  
The lights were turned off when Aeryn entered the room that had been assigned to her. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut, her guards on the other side. Alone in the darkness, she slid to the floor and spooned her face into her waiting hands.  
  
'Is that everything?' D'Argo's voice echoed inside her mind.  
  
'I thought I could just push it away, ignore it,' she remembered herself answering. 'Just come back to Moya and pretend it never happened.'  
  
'But you could have told us Aeryn.' He had responded. 'We would have understood. He would have understood.'  
  
The last part Aeryn had to repeat out loud. Those words which had locked her into the path she was now on. "I wouldn't let myself believe that," she whispered. "Even now, he's paying for my mistake."  
  
"What was that?" A voice said from the darkness.  
  
Aeryn reached instinctively for the pulse pistol on her belt but quickly realized it wasn't there. Searching the room, she finally settled on the shadow of a man she recognized.  
  
"Admiral?" She asked.  
  
"Hello Officer Sun," the Admiral said as he walked up to her. Looking down at the broken woman before him, he almost managed a smile. Her own mistake had been his long before. "You were speaking with the Luxan?"  
  
"I was," Aeryn answered.  
  
The Admiral nodded. "I cannot say I was surprised when you did not return," he said. "You did not belong there in the first place."  
  
"I tried to," Aeryn whispered.  
  
"Many have joined for the same reasons as you Aeryn," the Admiral continued. "That is why we have the reputation of being ex-peacekeepers. Being a peacekeeper does not mean what it used to. You were not the first traitor or irreversible contaminant to join, though you may be the last."  
  
"I did this," Aeryn said. "When Grayza."  
  
"It would have come eventually," the admiral interrupted. "Whether we allowed you to join or not."  
  
"On that you are correct Admiral," another voice broke in.  
  
Aeryn rose to her feet as the figure of Commandant Grayza entered the room through another door. She noticed immediately that Grayza held a pistol in her hand.  
  
"After all this time, the last of you will finally die," Grayza said. "Although I do appreciate your help Officer Sun."  
  
"Commandant Grayza!" The admiral shouted with hand planted firmly over his face. "I hope you do not expect High Command to sit idly by while you."  
  
Grayza fired a single shot from her pistol. The pulse blast entered the Admiral's chest and slowly burned its way through one vital organ after another. He dropped to the floor and breathed no more.  
  
Aeryn, unable to speak after what she had just seen, lunged forward at the Commandant. Unfortunately, her rage proved insufficient. Grayza blocked the maneuver and then plunged her fist into Aeryn's back.  
  
Hit hard, Aeryn slumped to the ground. Her last bit of strength evaporated when Grayza reached down and placed a wet hand over her mouth. She felt a tingling sensation run through her and then nothing.  
  
"Do not attempt to move," Grayza said.  
  
Aeryn did as she was told.  
  
The commandant smiled maliciously. "I still remember the look of surprise on your face that day, Officer Sun," she said. "Standing in a row with all your supposedly ex-peacekeeper comrades, not expecting to see me walk through the door."  
  
Grayza knelt down close enough so that she could smell her own sweat on Aeryn's face. "Did you know what you were then?" She asked. "A peacekeeper, and my perfect opportunity."  
  
"Yes," was the only word that made it through Aeryn's mouth.  
  
"Commandant Grayza," the comm system announced from above. "The transport pod will be in visual range in half an arn."  
  
Grayza stood up in one quick motion and left Aeryn alone on the floor. "Thank you," she said to the ceiling before looking back at Aeryn. "I am sure you are as eager as I to see John Crichton again." The commandant smiled as her hand dipped between the curves within her blouse.  
  
Lying on the ground, Aeryn could do only as she had been instructed. Insider her mind, however, several different facts came together to form a conclusion. "Arnessk," Aeryn whispered. She did not attempt to move.  
  
  
  
"John? Can you hear me?"  
  
Chiana knelt down beside the human and waved her hand in front of him a few times. Each time she did, his eyes moved to follow. Yet John did not answer.  
  
"You really think it was a good idea to explain all of that to him now?" She asked.  
  
Scorpius looked up from his seat at the controls and narrowed his eyes. "There was no choice," he said. "I would have been shot otherwise."  
  
"I see nothing wrong with that," John said, suddenly awake.  
  
"Crichton, you alright?" Chiana asked.  
  
John looked at her and finally managed a genuine smile. "Yeah Pip, I'm ok," he said and stood up.  
  
"Can we now return to the business at hand?" Scorpius asked.  
  
The human nodded his head in agreement but then stopped short. "And that would be?"  
  
Scorpius clenched his fists but forced himself to remain otherwise calm. "Leaving this area before we are spotted by Commandant Grayza."  
  
"No deal Scorpy," John said and motioned for the hybrid to stand up. "If Aeryn and D'Argo are on that ship we're going after them."  
  
"We are?" Chiana asked.  
  
"That is suicide John!" The hybrid said. "You cannot risk."  
  
"I'll risk whatever the hell I please," John interrupted. "Pip, you onboard with this?"  
  
Chiana moved up beside the human and nodded her head. "Just don't get me killed ok?"  
  
John took the pod off autopilot and steered it toward the giant red dot that had just appeared on the screen. "You get another vision?"  
  
The Nebari shook her head. "No way," she said. "No visions, no blindness."  
  
"Makes sense," John answered.  
  
"Do you at least have a plan for this rescue?" Scorpius asked from behind them.  
  
Outside, a large planet began to take over most of the view. From his seat, John could see that it was mostly water. 'Looks kinda like Earth,' he thought. A black dot then appeared as a contrast to the blue landscape.  
  
"Course I do Scorp," John answered.  
  
Chiana leaned in close to John's ear. "Really?" She asked.  
  
"Course not," John whispered back.  
  
  
  
Aeryn could feel the ship protesting beneath her as it shifted course to intercept John Crichton's transport pod. Her face lay against the cold steel with lines of salty liquid dripping down into a pool beside it. She dared not close her eyes for what waited in the darkness.  
  
"Are you locked on," Grayza asked from somewhere behind her. The commandant stood facing a wall monitor, her prey just now coming into view.  
  
The comm system beside the monitor burst to life. "All scanners are tracking its position ma'am," a voice said.  
  
"Have the hangar doors open for them," Grayza said.  
  
Even as she spoke, the commandant realized something was wrong. The transport pod, her prize safely inside, did not maintain its course toward her ship. Instead it continued straight on to the planet they were orbiting.  
  
"Bridge, please explain what just happened," she ordered.  
  
"Ma'am, we've not been able to raise the pilot on comms," the voice said. "The pod appears to be making directly for the planet."  
  
"Thank you, I can see that," Grayza said shrilly. "Do something about it!"  
  
"Ma'am, following would put us within the planet's atmosphere," the voice answered. "The ship could not handle that much stress for very lo."  
  
"Do it!" Grayza shouted. Staring intently at the screen, she felt her anger rising uncharacteristically. "What are you doing Crichton?"  
  
Aeryn felt the ship move again as it headed toward the planet below. She imagined the atmosphere's heat tearing away at the metal that protected them. With so large a ship, the chances of destruction increased with each passing metra. "I'm sorry," she whispered and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ma'am!" The voice said with renewed alarm. "A weapons system has locked onto us!"  
  
Grayza, a genuine look of confusion on her face, took a deep breath and responded. "To whom do we owe this?" She asked.  
  
"The Scarran vessel behind us," was the answer.  
  
"Braca," Grayza said with little trace of emotion.  
  
As if on cue, Braca's face appeared on the wall monitor. The captain had a look of determination that Grayza had never seen before. She was finally beginning to worry.  
  
"Captain, would you mind explaining why your ship's weapons are aiming at me?" She asked with a thin mask of patience.  
  
Braca did not need to mask his emotions. He was as calm as his image portrayed him to be. "Commandant Mele-On Grayza, by order of High Command, are you are removed from duty," he stated.  
  
"On what grounds?" Grayza asked.  
  
"Abuse of power, conspiracy against your superiors, and destruction of valuable assets," Braca listed unemotionally.  
  
Grayza's eyes went wide as the first explosion rocked her ship and sent sparks flying from every piece of electronic equipment in the room.  
  
"Thank you for the lesson," Braca said and cut the communication.  
  
From the cockpit of his new Scarran ship, the captain watched as Grayza's diplomatic vessel plummeted into the atmosphere. Beyond the fireball it created, he could see a tiny transport pod that would inevitably die with it. The thought made Braca smile. He leaned back in his chair and watched in silence as a strange sense of freedom washed over him.  
  
TBC (THURSDAY I HOPE)  
  
Neuroscpr 


	7. chapter 7

Another episode for you fine readers. Thanks for reading as always and I hope you like it. I hope it doesn't disappoint  
  
Fic: Insiders p7 by: Neuroscpr (mtrx9991@yahoo.com) rating: pg-13 spoilers up to: current P8 will be posted MONDAY OR PERHAPS TUESDAY  
  
chapter 7  
  
"I knew I was gonna regret this!"  
  
The bearded old man squinted through the dense fog that had sprung up out of nowhere and searched the horizon once more. Through the haze, he just managed to make out the form of the object that had fallen from the sky. It had been blazing earlier but was now little more than a shadow.  
  
"Hey, I see her!" he yelled to his first mate.  
  
His mid-sized fishing boat had been anchored to shore for less than ten arns when fire had erupted in the sky. Being the curious man that he was, he had set out immediately with his crew to see what he could salvage.  
  
"Anything left of her?" the first mate asked as he emerged from below. Like his captain, he peered into the fog and groaned. "I see."  
  
"Get the light on," the old man called to the men below. A few microts later, one steady beam of light cut through the darkness and settled on the throbbing surface of the ocean.  
  
"You expect to find something?"  
  
He turned to his first mate and shook his head. "Survivors?"  
  
"Ya think?" the first mate responded.  
  
Just as he said this, something came within the searchlight's area of study. A small black form just barely floating on the surface.  
  
"Bring us about!" the old man shouted. "We got one!"  
  
The ship moved forward until it was only inches from the body. Although it did not move, both captain and first mate reached for it as if it were a person in need of rescuing.  
  
"Get 'im up here," said the old man as he fought for purchase. With one hard pull, they finally managed to bring the body aboard. "It's a man," he gasped.  
  
"Right," the first mate answered. "A dead one."  
  
The man's face looked frozen in slumber, his eyes almost at the point of opening. It was not until the old man poked him lightly with his boot that the expression changed.  
  
"Frell! He's alive!"  
  
John Crichton brought a wobbly hand to his face and cleared away the salt water in his eyes. He could feel pain all over but nothing that seemed to serious. Looking up at the sky, he caught sight of two unfamiliar faces. "Who the hell are you?" he moaned.  
  
"Nirae," the old man said. "And this is Sagno, my first mate."  
  
Crichton took in the two smiling faces and managed a weary smile. "Pleased to meet you," he said. Then, as if the situation had caught up to him, he jumped to his feet.  
  
While the stranger coughed his lungs out, Nirae moved to give him a slap on the back. Before he could though, the man raised a hand.  
  
"I'm ok," John said. "Has anyone else come up? Anyone?"  
  
Nirae and Sagno looked at each other knowingly. The captain nodded slightly as he turned to the stranger. "You would be the second body we've found floating in the water tonight," he said.  
  
John rushed forward but stopped when he saw the look in his savior's eyes. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. "What kind of body? Male? Female?"  
  
"Was a sea monster!" Sagno blurted out.  
  
The human's eyes went wide. "Sea monster?"  
  
Nirae shook his head. "Is true," he said. "But not to worry. We made sure he was dead and locked him in the freezer. You need to fear it."  
  
Instead of explaining his sudden anxiety, John ran past the two men and down into the ship's lower decks. A few frightened faces greeted him on the way down but none dared approach him. After the sea monster, none of them were willing to try their look.  
  
"Scorpius!" John yelled as he reached the door with frost around the edges. Searching frantically, he found the knob and pushed inward with all his might. John stopped short at the sight in front of him.  
  
As a creature that feared the heat, Scorpius found unquenchable strength in the cold. Standing in the middle of the freezer, he smiled with the delight as his various wounds ceased to burn.  
  
"Scorpius," John shouted again and grabbed at the hybrid. "What the hell happened?"  
  
The half-Scarran stared back with no trace of worry. "We survived John," he said. "You should be pleased.  
  
John turned and ripped the nearest icicle off the wall. Unfortunately, Scorpius anticipated this and grabbed him around the throat. "You bastard," the human managed to grunt.  
  
"My obligation is to you John," Scorpius answered. "The others are not my concern."  
  
  
  
The water was frelling cold. That much she could tell without the benefit of visions. Chiana opened her eyes and watched in horror as the broken hatch leaked water into the pod.  
  
"Frell!" she shouted.  
  
Forcing herself toward the door, she felt the icy liquid stream under her clothing and burn against her skin.  
  
"Nebaris do not like cold," she whispered.  
  
With every ounce of strength still available, Chiana threw herself at the hatch. It roared in protest with the weight of the ocean behind it. "Please, please, please," she whispered as it began to move away from her.  
  
The hatch slammed shut with a loud click and the torrent of water came to an abrupt stop. Chiana looked around the pod and sighed. Her final resting place did not look the way she had imagined it. To tell the truth, she'd never actually thought about it.  
  
"Frelling Scorpius," she said with clenched fists. "If I don't die, I'm gonna kill you."  
  
She waded through the ice cold water toward the pod controls. Reaching them, she climbed atop and finally relaxed. Though judging by how things were going, she didn't have much time left. Chiana closed her eyes for a microt and a flash of light cut through the darkness.  
  
"No, not now!" she yelled but could not stop it.  
  
Suddenly she was on Arnessk. The Nebari didn't know how she knew that, but it was true nonetheless. Getting a better view, she saw that she was in a large chamber. It was a peacekeeper installation but not like any one she had ever seen. A bed sat in the middle, two figures moving under the covers.  
  
"Crichton?" she gasped as a face appeared. Her head spun at the realization of what she was seeing. Chiana almost tried to intervene. In the end, however, she knew it wasn't actually happening.  
  
Then something else caught her eye. She wasn't the only person watching what was going on. It was at that moment that Chiana realized what she was actually seeing. Not something that had happened back on that planet.  
  
"Aeryn," she whispered as the black-haired woman came into view. They were on opposite sides of the viewing gallery but Chiana could see her face very clearly. It made her angry, but most of all sad. Then everything turned white.  
  
"Oh, this is not happening," she groaned.  
  
The transport pod was sinking further and further into the darkness and the water was finding new ways to get in. But Chiana could no longer see it.  
  
  
  
She hadn't dared to open her eyes as the commandant's last words ran through her head. Aeryn only had the faint sensation that the world was spinning out of control. When the floor beneath had begun to tilt, she'd done everything in her power not to move from the spot she lay at. Just as Grayza had ordered to.  
  
"What?" she managed to say as the ground below her stabilized. The smell that had invaded her nostrils was finally beginning to dissipate. She lay over on her side and looked at the wall.  
  
The wall monitor that had previously been centered on John's pod could see only darkness now. On closer inspection, Aeryn realized that they were underwater. A fact that seemed to fit well with the pools of liquid that had formed on the right side of the room.  
  
"Officer Sun?" a voice moaned from the darkness.  
  
Aeryn turned quickly and caught sight of the voice's origin. One of the control panels on the opposite wall had come crashing to the ground. Grayza lay, partially covered in debris, with her eyes fixed on Aeryn.  
  
"Still alive," Aeryn asked coldly.  
  
"It would seem so," Grayza replied in similar fashion.  
  
Aeryn shook her head in disgust and turned to leave. There was still some hope inside her that she and D'Argo could get out alive.  
  
"Stop! I order you," the commandant shouted.  
  
Aeryn did in fact stop but she kept her back to the woman. "No," she whispered.  
  
"You are still a peacekeeper," Grayza said. "Help me out of here."  
  
Turning around finally, Aeryn watched as Grayza struggled against the metal that was pinning her down. She spotted the commandant's sidearm laying nearby. Aeryn went to pick it up and then headed back to the door.  
  
"Where else are you going to go?" Grayza asked, changing her tactic. "Do you really expect them to take you back?"  
  
Aeryn froze again. "I didn't-  
  
"You betrayed them!" Grayza shouted. "Or at least, that is what they'll believe."  
  
"They won't...." Aeryn started to say.  
  
"You left the leviathan," Grayza continued. "Took off without telling anyone where. Just as I knew you would. That should be enough for John Crichton at least."  
  
Aeryn took a step toward the door. Part of her wanted to run away as fast as her legs would carry her. Another screamed for her to turn and shoot.  
  
"Crais, Scorpius, me," Grayza spat. "How much has he endured because of us? Because of what you are? A peacekeeper!"  
  
Aeryn's fingers clenched shut around the pistol in her hand. "It's only a word," she whispered. Using all of her strength, she pushed her feet forward and left the room.  
  
  
  
What seemed like a thousand different roars broke out as D'Argo struggled once more to smash his way out of the peacekeeper cell. Not even all of his strength was able to bring the metal barrier down. Through the bars he could each of the other prisoners locked in their own battle. Success meant possible escape. Failure was death.  
  
"Let us out," he yelled as the warden passed by in a hurry.  
  
The worried peacekeeper paused momentarily in front of D'Argo's cell and peered inside. Seeing the Luxan, he managed to smile weakly.  
  
"Open the door," D'Argo said with as much civility as possible.  
  
"Let yourself out," the warden spat. "I don't have time for this."  
  
D'Argo, hyper-rage now becoming a possibility, threw himself at the door anew. The bars rattled against his weight but held strong. In his mind he imagined what he would do with his Qualta blade. Then an idea came.  
  
"Warden!" he growled.  
  
The peacekeeper turned once again just as two separate but equally effective events took place. D'Argo's tongue shot out and connected with his neck. As he floundered toward the floor, a pulse blast rang out and killed him.  
  
"What the frell?" the Luxan asked.  
  
"D'Argo!" Aeryn yelled as she made it to his cell. "Are you alright?"  
  
Looking at the Sebacean in front of him, D'Argo almost felt like smiling. There was something in her eyes that had been missing for some time now. "I'm ok," he answered.  
  
Aeryn nodded and then knelt down beside the dead warden. Searching through his uniform, she found the cell key and hurried to the nearest wall. "What's your cell number?" she called out.  
  
D'Argo searched his little room but found nothing. "Frell if I know," he yelled back.  
  
Aeryn looked up and down the corridor and wondered what kind of criminals were locked up inside Grayza's ship. The thought passed quickly. She slipped the card in and every door in the detention center swung open.  
  
Microts later, D'Argo burst out of his cell and quickly reached above it. His Qualta blade sat in the storage bin where the warden had left it. Turning toward Aeryn, he finally noticed the throng of surly looking life- forms around him.  
  
"You let them all go?" he asked.  
  
Aeryn met his eyes and smiled briefly. "My resignation," she said. Motioning for D'Argo to follow, she headed out the door.  
  
"Do you remember where they put my ship?" D'Argo asked.  
  
She nodded and the two of them raced ahead. They ran through the ruined halls of the ship, encountering no resistance as they went. Every peacekeeper onboard had only one purpose in mind. And for once it matched that of the two criminals.  
  
"There!" D'Argo shouted as they entered the hangar. Lo'la sat untouched on the center platform with its hatch open. If anyone had been trying to examine her, they were long gone by now. Jumping in, D'Argo slammed his Qualta blade into its resting place and the ship came to life.  
  
"I'm sorry about this D'Argo," Aeryn said as she climbed in behind him.  
  
The Luxan turned around momentarily and nodded. "You don't have to worry about me," he said before going back to the controls.  
  
At that moment, Aeryn's eyes fixed on the radar screen. On it she could see the large dot representing Grayza's ship. Below that sat another, much smaller dot.  
  
"D'Argo," she said. "The pod."  
  
"What? A transport pod?" he asked.  
  
"John," Aeryn shouted as she leapt back out of the ship.  
  
"Where the frell are you going?" D'Argo called out.  
  
Aeryn looked up at him and frowned. "Can your ship function underwater?"  
  
"I don't even know if it will make it to the surface," D'Argo answered.  
  
"Then make sure it does," Aeryn said. "I'll meet you on the surface."  
  
Before D'Argo could protest, she stepped off the stair platform and forced it to close. Inside, the Luxan growled angrily. Reluctantly, he started up the engines and raised his eyes toward where the sky should be.  
  
  
  
"There goes the last of it," Nirae announced. Not far from his boat, Grayza's ship was about to slip completely below the surface. The old man grunted his concern as his two newest passengers watched in silence.  
  
John sat, his legs dangling over the edge, with a distant expression on his face. He'd been staring at the glassy surface of the water ever since the fog had begun to lift. Part of him still wanted to dive in.  
  
"You surprise me John," Scorpius said.  
  
The human looked up at his companion and frowned. "Great," he muttered.  
  
"I would have expected you to do the foolish thing," Scorpius continued. "It pleases me that you did not."  
  
John shook his head in disgust and turned away. The decision to stay on the boat had not been one of reason or concern for his own safety. He had looked down at the water and understood exactly what would happen if he tried to go in. The part of him that didn't care roared inside him. Somewhere in the darkness his friends could be dying.  
  
"Frell it, I'm going," he suddenly shouted.  
  
"No John!" the hybrid yelled. He had been expecting this.  
  
Tossing his jacket away, John prepared to jump into the freezing cold water. He peered into the darkness below and said a quick prayer to whoever was listening.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," Nirae interrupted. "Something's coming up from below."  
  
John's head shot up and looked directly at the old sea captain. "What do you mean, something?"  
  
Beside the boat, a stream of bubbles began to break across the surface. The three men moved toward the edge and watched in silence as a large form began to come up from the darkness.  
  
"Hell, that's D'Argo!" John shouted. He could feel his heart beating faster as Lo'la broke the surface.  
  
D'Argo's face registered the same amount of relief and surprise when he caught sight of Crichton on the ship in front of him. Setting the ship to hover, he opened the hatch and jumped down onto the deck.  
  
"Don't you ever take off like that again," John said as he took his friend's arm.  
  
The Luxan grinned back at Crichton. "I'm the captain," he said. "I can do whatever the frell I want." He slapped John on the back and then offered a curt nod at Scorpius.  
  
John looked his friend up and down, then glanced over at the ship. Something immediately came to his attention. "Where's Aeryn and Pip?"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this," Chiana said to herself as she fumbled along the wall. Finding purchase on the pod's walls had been difficult enough without the water rising slowly around her feet.  
  
The last quarter arn had brought an increase in the flow of water into the pod. Chiana found herself faced with two options. Stay and die or take a chance in the water. Being blind, she didn't like her chances either way. 'Hey, I like taking risks don't I?' she thought. The answer was not comforting.  
  
Barely able to make out shapes, she stumbled across the pod's cabin. Finally, after endless microts of searching, she found the hatch and softly touched its wet surface. It had protested immediately and she had felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Last words, last words," Chiana muttered as she prepared to kick the door open. Searching her mind, she found nothing even remotely eloquent to say. Instead, she said the first thing that occurred to her.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" the Nebari screamed as she ejected herself into the freezing cold ocean outside. Kicking wildly with her arms and legs, Chiana could not tell whether she was going up or down. It took only microts for the air in her lungs to start running out.  
  
'This is it,' she thought. 'After all the frelling dren I've been through, It ends like this.'  
  
Something brushed against her outstretched hand. The possibility of what it might be so overwhelmed her that no recognizable thoughts made it through.  
  
Still flailing, Chiana imagined she felt bubbles against her face. Then something was prying her mouth open, slipping something inside. Her eyes burst open and she saw a black object floating in front of her. Gloved hands reached out and pushed at the thing in her mouth.  
  
'Air!' her mind screamed. She could breath again. The rush of oxygen must have done something else because the cloudiness in her eyes began to clear as well. Chiana squinted hard before opening them again and seeing Aeryn Sun in front of her.  
  
With both of them kicking in the right direction, their intertwined bodies rushed toward the surface with great speed. Chiana smiled happily as her broke through and she felt cold air attack her skin.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aeryn asked after pulling the air cannister from her mouth. Doing her best to stay afloat, she could barely hold on to the young Nebari.  
  
Chiana laughed as heartily as she could and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok," she said. Seeing Aeryn's face, a memory flooded back into her mind. "I saw you!"  
  
Aeryn didn't seem to understand. "What?" she asked, spitting water from her mouth.  
  
"John and Grayza were on the bed - and you were there - and I was," Chiana said. Unsure if it had made any sense, she looked to Aeryn.  
  
The Sebacean's face darkened just as a harsh beam of light skimmed across the surface of the water and found them.  
  
  
  
John waited impatiently by the edge as Nirae's boat put itself into position beside the two females. He'd been the one to spot them, the one to shout like a madman while Scorpy and D'Argo searched.  
  
"A little closer!" he yelled.  
  
At the controls, Nirae could only shake his head and smile. Whoever these strangers were, they had a flair for the dramatic.  
  
Bringing himself as close to the water as possible, John reached down and grabbed onto the first hand he found. Lifting with all his might, he quickly found Chiana struggling to get up beside him.  
  
The Nebari looked back at him, relief spelled out all over her face. She leaned in and embraced the human, putting her mouth beside his ear.  
  
"It's ok Pip," John whispered. "You're safe."  
  
Chiana shivered from the cold but still forced herself to pull away from him. At the last moment, she bent down again and whispered, "she knows," into his ear.  
  
John, still not quite in his right mind, took a microt or two to figure out what that meant. Once the realization hit, he was forced back into the situation at hand. Beside him, D'Argo was pulling Aeryn out of the water.  
  
Aeryn, her hair soaked and stuck to her face, stared at John as he stared right back. The two of them sat there without speaking and none of the others dared interfere.  
  
"Are you ok?" John finally asked.  
  
Almost as if in response, Aeryn lowered her eyes. Then, as if some new force had overtaken her, she looked up again. "No," she said.  
  
Lost in the awkwardness of the moment, John simply sat there. He was as surprised as the rest of them when Aeryn moved forward and put her arms around him. Just as Chiana had done moments ago, she leaned in close to his ear.  
  
"I am so sorry," she whispered before burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
TBC (NEXT WEEK)  
  
Neuroscpr 


	8. chapter 8

Hello readers. I apologize for the long wait between 7 and 8 and thank those of you who haven't given up on me. See, I'm sort of in the process of moving into my college dorm so getting on the computer time is a bit tight. Here now is chapter 8. I hope you enjoy and as always thanks for reading.  
  
Fic: Insiders 8 by: Neuroscpr rating: pg13 spoilers: current  
  
chapter 8  
  
Waves crashed silently against the ship's hull as John Crichton sat staring at the dark ocean around him. His breathing came in similar intervals, as calm as he had known it to be recently. Beside him, her heart beating against his chest, Aeryn tried not to think of all the anguish that would arise when she pulled away from him. For the moment, they were at peace.  
  
"John, we need to get out of here," D'Argo said with a hint of embarrassment. As much as he would have liked to let them stay that way for arns, they were at the center of a peacekeeper accident. Who knew how many would be coming soon.  
  
Floating above the ocean vessel, Lo'la hummed quietly as it waited for its passengers to board. Despite having hovered for some time already, it was still fully charged and ready to go.  
  
"Why don't you just leave them alone for a while?" Chiana whispered. She jabbed the Luxan lightly in the stomach and smiled.  
  
Behind them, Scorpius looked away with an annoyed expression on his face. More than anyone he understood what would be arriving soon. Swarms of peacekeeper ships, all intent on finding the cause of this incident and taking care of it. "If I could interject," he started.  
  
"No!" Both D'Argo and Chiana whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
At the commotion, John looked up and saw the faces of his two friends and comrades. He tried to avoid the third face, which displeased him. "Aeryn," he whispered.  
  
She heard her name through the darkness and slowly pulled back. Aeryn saw the look in John's eyes and for a microt felt somewhat better about what was to come. Still, she didn't know what he was thinking.  
  
Of all the things John should have been thinking about, he was thinking about Aeryn's hair. As long as it was, it slid from around his face and made him tingle inside. He glanced up at Aeryn's expectant face but couldn't manage a smile. He was too confused for that.  
  
"Need I remind everyone that there is a Scarran vessel above us?" Scorpius broke in. Indeed, Klavic's ship could still be detected just outside the planet's atmosphere. Braca had not yet left the area.  
  
"He's right," D'Argo said. "We need to go."  
  
At the Luxan's words, Lo'la jumped to life again. Her hatch opened and the stairs lowered within reach. D'Argo climbed inside with Chiana and Scorpius right behind him.  
  
John and Aeryn looked at each other, both knowing that it was indeed time go. "You ok now?" He finally asked.  
  
"Better," Aeryn said as she stood. Turning slowly, she climbed aboard D'Argo's ship. As soon as John was in, she closed the hatch and the ship took off.  
  
Far above them, Braca sat at the controls and watched with keen interest as Lo'la climbed into the atmosphere. After close observation, he had judged that the ship was not of any design he knew. It had been scanned on Arnessk but this was his first close up look. He found himself somewhat intrigued.  
  
'What to do,' he thought to himself as the escaped prisoners grew closer. Surely his obligation was to capture them. But he did not fully know the new ship's capabilities. Would it be smart to risk his life in finding out? 'Perhaps not.'  
  
D'Argo watched his scanning equipment for any sign that the Scarran vessel was powering up. He also did not know what kind of damage it could do. Part of him prayed that he wouldn't find out. This was no time for a fight.  
  
"He will not fire," Scorpius said as he moved to sit in the passenger seat. "Braca knows better than that."  
  
D'Argo grunted a reply and then pressed the accelerator. Lo'la shot past Braca and disappeared into the darkness of space.  
  
  
  
"Give that back you insidious little beast!"  
  
Sikozu reached across the table and grabbed the food roll out of Rygel's little hand. Grasping it tightly in her own, she shoved it in her mouth and smiled.  
  
"How dare you!" Rygel shot back. "No Dominar has ever been treated so disrespectfully!"  
  
Sikozu narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not my Dominar," she replied.  
  
Rygel growled as his throne sled rose above the table. It was true that he had taken some earlier and hidden them in his quarters, but this was a matter of principle.  
  
"I've got three stomachs!" He shouted. "You only have one."  
  
"How would you know how many stomachs I have?" Sikozu asked.  
  
Rygel's bravado disappeared. He did not in fact know how many stomachs she had since he had never encountered another like her. To his benefit of course.  
  
Sikozu chewed the last bits of food and swallowed. "One, if you were wondering."  
  
The Hynerion clenched his tiny fists. "I won't forget this," he whispered.  
  
"Now, what's all the fuss about?" Noranti asked from behind her table. The pot that sat in front of her smoked with some mysterious concoction. "I can make food for everyone."  
  
"Eat your own frelling food," Rygel snapped. "I wouldn't touch it to save my life."  
  
"Ah, but it's very tasty," Noranti cooed. "Here, try some." She held out a spoonful of green liquid.  
  
Rygel covered his nose and backed away. "I've said it before!" he yelled. "You're trying to poison us you old bat!"  
  
"How about you?" Noranti asked to Sikozu.  
  
The redhead frowned and shook her head. "Frell no," she answered.  
  
"As much as I enjoy these little spats, please shut up," Pilot's voice said from the clamshell. The hologram of his face looked displeased.  
  
"What is it Pilot?" Rygel asked.  
  
"If there is a problem with the food, Dominar," Pilot said. "Feel free to share from your own supply. Otherwise Moya and I would be happy to drop you at the nearest commerce planet."  
  
Sikozu fought back a smile. "You made him angry," she whispered. Her mind suddenly caught on to what she was saying and froze. 'Did I just say that? What have these creatures done to me?'  
  
"I'll make you angry!" Rygel shot back. "We apologize Pilot. Was there anything else?"  
  
No answer came from Pilot's hologram for several microts. He seemed only to be observing them. Finally though, he spoke up.  
  
"I have received a message from D'Argo and the others," he said. "They will be arriving soon."  
  
  
  
"Proximity warning, Proximity warning."  
  
Braca jumped in his seat and looked around with cloudy eyes. It had been several arns since the crew of Moya had passed him by. He had somehow fallen asleep afterwards. Something not befitting a peacekeeper captain.  
  
"Captain Braca, do you read?" A voice asked.  
  
Scrambling to get a hold of himself, Braca pressed the comms button. "Yes sir, I have you in sight," he answered.  
  
What Braca saw brought relief to his ever-anxious mind. A giant command carrier, his in fact, had appeared from around the planet's side and was making directly for him. It would be good to be aboard it again.  
  
"Hangar 12 has been cleared for you Captain," the voice said.  
  
His vision restored, Braca brought the Scarran ship's navigation controls back online and aimed for the carrier's immense hangar. Once inside, he saw the comforting sight of metal on all sides. "Home at last," he whispered.  
  
On the ground, Braca soon found himself facing someone he had only spoken to through comms. A full peacekeeper Admiral stood before him. This man answered only to High Command. A level of power Braca found quite appealing.  
  
"Sir," he said with his head held high.  
  
The Admiral nodded in return. "It is good to finally meet you Captain Braca," he said. "A soldier of your capabilities is to be commended."  
  
Braca smiled on the inside. "Only doing my duty sir," he said.  
  
"Don't be modest with me captain," the Admiral said. "Your service to us has gone beyond duty. With three unsuccessful commanders in the Uncharted Territories, you remain a model peacekeeper."  
  
"Yes sir," Braca repeated.  
  
"Now, what can you tell me about Commandant Grayza's mess?" The Admiral asked.  
  
Braca nodded and motioned for the Admiral to follow him. Together they moved toward the wall where a monitor had been brought online. Already cleanup crews from the command carrier were on the planet's surface. Retrieval of Grayza's ship was high priority.  
  
Braca scanned the data that had already been collected and turned toward his superior. "Sir, it appears the commandant has been found alive," he said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "All but two prisoners have been accounted for."  
  
The Admiral frowned. "Grayza is no longer my concern," he said. "You may do with her as you wish. But what of these two prisoners? Can I assume Scorpius is one of them?"  
  
Braca swallowed involuntarily. The question reminded him of something that might have cost him his position. The secret dealings that had taken place involving the hybrid. "Yes sir," he answered. "Both were classified prisoners, gamma level. Scorpius and...."  
  
"Better you not say it here captain," the Admiral interrupted. "There are inquiring eyes everywhere."  
  
Braca nodded. "Of course sir," he said.  
  
  
  
Moya's hallways echoed once more with the sound of boots hitting ground. Not long after Pilot's announcement, Lo'la had arrived to the great satisfaction of those left onboard. Chiana and Aeryn had both gone to their own rooms while Sikozu followed Scorpius back to his own chamber.  
  
In the corridor that branched away from Pilot's den, John and D'Argo walked quickly with both their minds on serious matters.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her back there," D'Argo said.  
  
John stopped and turned toward his Luxan friend. "How did I look at her?" He asked.  
  
"Like nothing's happened."  
  
"Look, I know I don't always think clearly where Aeryn is concerned," John said. "But this isn't like the dren she usually pulls."  
  
D'Argo stared back at the Human without backing off. "So you're not headed there now?"  
  
The answer was written all over John's face despite him shaking his head. "I can handle it D," he said. "Don't worry."  
  
"I'm not so sure John," D'Argo continued. "Remember what I told you before. You're going to get hurt either way."  
  
John sighed heavily and turned his back on the Luxan. He put his hand up against the wall and closed his eyes. "It's not that simple D'Argo," he whispered.  
  
"I know it isn't," D'Argo answered. "It never has been."  
  
Still turned away, John shook his head. "Look at my life D," he said. "It's frelled and it's full of crap that I don't understand."  
  
D'Argo reached a hand out and physically turned his friend around. Facing him again, he waited.  
  
"But it's my life," John continued. "And it doesn't work without her."  
  
When D'Argo only stared back, John got an idea. "Look at Chiana, man," he said. "I still see it in your face when you look at her."  
  
D'Argo shook his head. "That was over a long time ago John," he said.  
  
"But you understand what I'm talking about don't you?" John asked.  
  
The Luxan nodded slightly. "Yes, I understand."  
  
  
  
They stood in the corridor, the two of them. Both watching quietly as John Crichton entered his cell and sat down on the bed. One put a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder. It was in moments like these that their bond grew stronger.  
  
"What the frell are you waiting for?" Chiana whispered.  
  
Aeryn looked at the Nebari beside her and frowned. "I don't know if I can do it," she said.  
  
"Sure you can," Chiana urged. "You did it on the boat didn't you."  
  
"That was different," Aeryn answered.  
  
"How?" Chiana challenged.  
  
Aeryn managed to smile at the younger woman. It was obvious that she was not going to get out of doing what came next. Still, for every part of her that wanted to go in, another screamed against it. "Ok," she whispered.  
  
Leaving Chiana behind, she walked down the corridor and slowly let the door to John's cell open. The room was dimly lit but she had no trouble spotting him. His face made it look like he had been waiting for her. Aeryn wasn't sure if that was a comfort or a burden.  
  
"This looks familiar," John said. The corners of his mouth formed a thin smile.  
  
"You're right," Aeryn spoke back. "Except I know...."  
  
John's eyes grew distant for a moment before returning to her. "About Arnessk," he said.  
  
Aeryn, her hands dropped at her sides, nodded silently.  
  
"Did you have to take an oath?" John asked. "Sign with blood on the dotted line or something?"  
  
The Sebacean was suddenly confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"To be a peacekeeper again," John answered.  
  
Aeryn took a step back but forced herself not to flee. One way or another, she was going to finish what she'd started. "It doesn't work that way," she said. "As far as they're concerned, I have always been a peacekeeper. I'll always be one."  
  
John stared up at her until Aeryn agreed to meet his eyes. "Is that the way you see it?" He asked.  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "No," she whispered.  
  
"Then what does it matter?" John said.  
  
Aeryn gave the briefest of smiles and then sat down beside him on the bed. They sat that way for a little while without speaking. She then reached into her pant pocket and removed a small black device. She stood.  
  
"Our child," Aeryn said as she placed the peacekeeper equivalent of a pregnancy test in John's open hand. "I want to share this with you. I need you to share it with me."  
  
A moment passed where John Crichton could not speak. He knew he had plenty of reasons to dismiss her. Good reasons too. But there was something stronger inside him now. Maybe it was the flashes of vulnerability in her pleading eyes. Or the fact that she was doing what he'd done so many times before. Most of all, he just didn't want to say no.  
  
Looking up into her pleading eyes, he smiled. "Ask me again," he said.  
  
  
  
Unlike the last person who had sat in the Aurora Chair, Grayza screamed like a madwoman. With all the pain she had dealt out in her lifetime, the commandant had never been at the receiving end. Never like this.  
  
"Braca stop this," she moaned. "I order you."  
  
Facing the chair, Braca watched with satisfaction from behind his control panel. He'd been working the controls personally as a gift from the Admiral. There would be no stopping. He took no orders from her now.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we were in here together?" Braca asked.  
  
Grayza, held up only by the chair's restraints, managed a weak nod.  
  
"You had the poor flight officer in here," Braca said. "Officer Rinlo, I believe. It is a pity he died so quickly. Especially considering his mind revealed no evidence of treachery."  
  
Grayza felt her own sweat cascading down her body in waves. The odor burned into her nostrils and caused searing pain to run through her body. Her oils were not meant to be used on their own host.  
  
"It wasn't him," Braca said. Even as he spoke, a tiny portion of his brain fought with all its might to be let loose. Deep within the confines of Braca's mind, the captain he had become was temporarily held at bay by a tiny little chip. Not even the Braca in charge knew about it.  
  
The commandant managed to look up at him and felt even more fear run through her. She'd seen it happen with her own eyes. The change that had come over him. It had never happened before. At least not in her presence.  
  
Braca set the chair on auto and moved out from behind the control station. Taking his time, he arrived beside Grayza and smiled as her seat began to spin. He leaned in close and whispered into her ears.  
  
"There's something I wish to confess Commandant," he whispered. "It was me."  
  
The words created a surge of anger inside of her but she could do nothing to express them. As the Aurora chair picked up speed once again, Grayza's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was silent.  
  
Braca stepped away from the chair and walked to a large metal door on the rear wall. He slipped his key card into the slot and watched the obstruction move out of the way. Behind it, a figure appeared. It was clearly alive but locked in stasis.  
  
"Isn't that right, Bialar?"  
  
THE END  
  
(Did I mention this was the last one?)  
  
Neuroscpr 


End file.
